Gimme The Light (Meanie Version complete)
by David Rd
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo menjadi buta setelah terlibat kecelakaan bersama Kim Mingyu, orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Bagaimanakah takdir mempertemukan mereka? Apa yang membuat Mingyu menjadi frustrasi dan berusaha melakukan hal bodoh? #Meanie #Mingyu #Wonwoo #Seventeen #heavyangst #gimmethelightseries
1. Chapter 1

**GIMME THE LIGHT**

 **Title : Gimme The Light**

 **Author : Davidrd**

 **Length : Chapter 1/?**

 **Pairing :** **Meanie**

 **Genre : Angst, drama, romance**

 **Summary :**

 **Wonwoo adalah pria baik hati yang menjadi buta karena terlibat dalam sebuah kecelakaan, sedangkan Mingyu adalah pria arrogant dan kasar yang memiliki masa lalu kelam dalam hal percintaan.**

 **Bad at writing summaries.** **This is a remake fic.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Don't like don't read. No bashing please! No harsh comment whatsoever!_**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sini, pertama kali aku melihatnya. Di sini pertama kali aku jatuh hati padanya. Di sini aku pertama kali melupakan semua kesedihan dan kehilangan yang aku alami. Aku tak percaya, hanya dengan melihatnya aku sadar bahwa aku bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang paling menderita di dunia ini. Dengan melihatnya aku merasa bersyukur bahwa aku masih diberi kemudahan dan keberkahan dalam hidup.

Tapi di sini lah, aku harus menangis lagi. Di sini lah aku harus menyadari bahwa semua adalah salahku dan aku harus bertanggung jawab atas yang terjadi padanya. Di sinilah aku tertunduk dan menatap dengan lemah menyadari bahwa akulah yang telah bersalah dan mengubah nasibnya menjadi begitu menderita.

 **.**

 **.**

Anak-anak kecil berlarian di tengah taman kota yang kebetulan sedang sangat ramai. Maklum saja ini hari libur, tentu banyak orang tua yang mengajak anak mereka kemari untuk sekadar berlibur dan refreshing, menghindari asap polusi dan bisingnya hiruk pikuk dan ramainya lalu lalang di kota. Aku hanya menatap hampa pada beberapa anak yang berkejaran di beberapa sudut taman. Ayah atau ibu mereka sibuk berteriak-teriak mengingatkan mereka agar berhati-hati. Ada juga seorang ayah yang sedang mengajari anaknya cara mengendarai sepeda. Di beberapa tempat anak-anak sibuk menikmati makanan yang dibuatkan oleh ibu mereka dan dengan riangnya tertawa membuatku iri.

Aku terus berjalan tak tentu arah. Pertama, aku benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa sampai di tempat ini. Yang aku tahu, setelah bangun tidur dari keadaan yang sangat tidak nyaman, kakiku mengantarkanku ke tempat ini. Kumasukkan kedua tanganku ke saku celana dan kembali melangkah menuju salah satu bangku yang ada di bawah pohon sakura. Kudengar sekilas ada seorang pria sedang berteriak kecil memanggil seseorang, mungkin anaknya.

"Chan-ah, Chanie neo eodiya?" suara itu semakin mendekat ke arahku dan aku tersadar ketika asal suara itu adalah seorang pria yang menabrak tubuhku mengakibatkan aku terjatuh. Aku yang notabene cepat marah segera berdiri dan mencengkeram erat kerah baju pria di hadapanku yang kebetulan memegang sebuah es krim yang isinya sudah tumpah ke kemejaku.

"FUCK YOU! KALAU JALAN PAKE MATA! APA KAU TIDAK MELIHAT ORANG SEBESAR INI SEDANG BERJALAN? GEEZZ KAU BUTA ATAU APA?" pria itu tersentak oleh teriakanku yang juga membuat beberapa orang yang ada di sekitar segera menatap ke arah kami berdua. Beberapa orang tua mencoba menutupi telinga anak mereka supaya tidak mendengar kata-kata umpatan yang tidak pantas mereka dengar.

"Mi..mian..mianhae tuan," pria itu berusaha meraba lenganku yang masih sibuk mengkeram kerahnya. Tangannya bergetar dan raut mukanya menunjukkan ketakutan,"SEKARANG BAJUKU KOTOR KARENA ULAHMU, AISH SEHARUSNYA AKU TIDAK PERGI KE TEMPAT INI. KENAPA AKU HARUS BERTEMU DENGAN ORANG MENYEBALKAN SEPERTI INI DI HARI LIBUR," kusentakkan tubuhnya ke tanah dan seolah kehilangan keseimbangan, pria itu terjatuh tersungkur di tanah. Kuakui, aku memang pemarah, hal itulah yang membuat banyak bawahanku merasa takut padaku. Selain pemarah, aku benar-benar kasar dan suka akan kekerasan, itulah sebabnya pacarku meninggalkanku.

"Mi..mian..mianhae," pria itu terus berujar demikian seraya tangannya meraba di tanah mencoba mencari sepatuku atau lebih tepatnya mencari tahu dimana aku berdiri.

Aku yang merasa terganggu dan jijik melihat tingkahnya segera berujar,"AISH KAU BUTA ATAU APA?" kusepak tanah yang ada di dekat kakiku ke arahnya kemudian aku berjalan menjauh dari pria itu. Aku berusaha menghilangkan bekas noda es krim yang ada di kemejaku sambil terus berjalan tak memedulikan pandangan orang-orang yang sinis padaku atau bahkan mungkin membenciku karena sikapku yang seperti itu.

PLAK

"Ouch," kupegang kepalaku yang baru saja dilempar ranting pohon oleh seorang anak kecil yang sekarang berdiri dengan gagah sambil berkacak pinggang di hadapanku.

"AHJUSSI, KAU ORANG JAHAT!" dia berteriak.

"Mwo? Apa salahku?" aku berusaha memahami apa yang ia katakan.

"Ahjussi tidak punya perasaan," dia menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke arahku.

"Wae?"

Dia berusaha melemparkan ranting pohon lain ke wajahku, tapi aku dengan cekatan menangkapnya. Aku mendekati anak kecil itu dan berjongkok di hadapannya sambil menunjukkan wajah yang agak galak. Ehm, walaupun aku sering hilang kesabaran pada semua orang, tapi satu yang aku tak bisa adalah marah kepada anak kecil. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa marah kepada anak kecil atau bertindak kasar pada mereka.

"Apa salah ahjussi sehingga kau melempar ranting ini ke kepala ahjussi tadi?" kedua tanganku memegang pundak pria kecil di hadapanku.

"Ahjussi orang jahat. Ahjussi sudah membuat uncle Wonwoo sedih," dia berbicara dengan lantangnya.

"Uncle.. Won..Woo?"

"Iya. Ahjussi sudah membuat uncle bersedih."

"Wae? Aku tak kenal uncle Won… atau siapa itu, jadi bagaimana bisa ahjussi membuatnya bersedih."

"Ahjussi sudah mengatakan kalau uncle Wonwoo buta. Semua orang di sini tahu kalau uncle Wonwoo memang tidak bisa melihat, tapi bisakah ahjussi tidak memarahinya hanya karena uncle menabrakmu?"

Jadi, yang dimaksud dengan uncle Wonwoo oleh anak ini adalah pria yang menabrakku tadi. Oh, tunggu, jadi pria itu benar-benar buta? Aish, apa yang sudah kulakukan? Dia pasti sangat marah saat aku mengata-ngatainya tadi.

"Komaya, siapa namamu?"

"Chan, Lee Chan ahjussi."

"Chan-ah, ahjussi tidak memarahi uncle mu. Ahjussi hanya meminta agar uncle mu itu lebih berhati-hati saat berjalan. Itu saja," aish di sinilah aku, berusaha membela diri di depan anak kecil. Betapa payahnya aku.

"Aniya, aku melihat sendiri ahjussi marah kepada uncle Wonwoo dan mengata-ngatai kalau uncle Wonwoo itu buta. Kata ayahku, kita tidak boleh menyebutkan kekurangan fisik orang dengan cara kasar seperti yang ahjussi lakukan. Ahjussi harus minta maaf!"

"Mwo? Aigoo, Chan-ah ahjussi sedang ada kepentingan lain," aku berusaha menghindar agar tidak bertemu dengan pria buta tadi atau uncle Wonwoo seperti yang dikatakan oleh Chan.

"Ahjussi pengecut. Masa menemui uncle Wonwoo saja tidak berani. Walaupun badan ahjussi sangat besar seperti raksasa, tapi meminta maaf saja tidak berani. Huh ahjussi payah. Ahjussi adalah orang kejam dan payah yang pernah kutemui," Chan membalikkan tubuhnya dan hendak berjalan menjauh dariku.

Tanpa sadar aku mencegahnya,"Chan-ah jankanman! Ahjussi akan meminta maaf." Oh God apa yang telah kulakukan? Inikah Kim Mingyu yang semua orang kenal? Bagaimana bisa aku menyetujui untuk meminta maaf pada orang yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, orang yang telah merusak kemejaku.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Ayo ikut aku ahjussi," tangan kecil itu menarik tanganku ke arah pria tadi yang sekarang sedang terduduk di tanah sambil berusaha membersihkan dirinya dari tanah yang menempel di bajunya walaupun ia tidak bisa melihatnya.

Chan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tanganku dan berjongkok di dekat pria yang adalah uncle-nya itu sambil berkata,"Uncle, jangan bersedih. Chan sudah menangkap orang jahat yang membuat uncle sedih. Sekarang uncle ayo berdiri," tangan kecil itu terulur dan membantu pria malang itu berdiri.

"Chan-ah, kemana saja kau? Uncle sangat khawatir. Uncle takut kalau terjadi hal-hal buruk padamu."

"Mianhae uncle, tadi Chan pergi mengejar kupu-kupu. Oh ya, Chan membawa orang jahat yang sudah membuat uncle bersedih."

Aku hanya bisa menunduk pasrah. Di sinilah aku dipanggil dengan sebutan orang jahat oleh seorang anak kecil.

"Orang jahat? Siapa Chan-ah? Tidak ada orang jahat di dunia ini Chan," pria itu mencoba memberikan penjelasan pada Chan yang terus saja menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju.

"Ahjussi ini orang jahat uncle. Dia sudah mengatakan hal yang buruk pada uncle, jadi dia harus minta maaf pada uncle. Ayo ahjussi, minta maaf sekarang."

"Ehem, sorry," ucapku singkat, namun aku mendapat tatapan sengit dari Chan. Anak kecil itu seolah mengatakan padaku bahwa pernyataan maafku tidak diterima olehnya.

"Mi..mianhae Wonwoo-ssi," ucapku untuk kedua kalinya.

Chan berjalan ke arahku dan menarik tangan kananku sehingga terulur ke arah Wonwoo yang masih tidak mengerti apa-apa. Anak kecil itu membuatku dan Wonwoo bersalaman, kemudian dia menatapku,"Ahjussi, katakan kenapa ahjussi meminta maaf."

"Aish, baiklah Chan. Wonwoo-ssi mianhae karena telah berbicara kasar padamu. Tidak seharusnya aku berkata kasar padamu terutama di tempat umum seperti ini. Maaf sekali lagi," aku mengeratkan salamanku seolah memberikan tanda padanya bahwa aku benar-benar menyesal.

Pria Wonwoo itu sedikit merona mendengar permintaan maafku, dia menunduk dan berkata,"Gwaenchana…."

"Kim Mingyu," aku menjawab.

"Ah, gwaenchana Mingyu-ssi. Aku yang salah."

"Wah, ada darah!" Chan berteriak membuat aku dan Wonwoo langsung panik.

"Mana Chan?"

"Lengan uncle Wonwoo berdarah," dia menunjukkan darah yang keluar dari luka gores di lengan Wonwoo. Itu pasti luka saat ia terjatuh tadi.

Itulah, pertama kali aku mengenalnya. Itulah pertama kali aku menyadari bahwa sikapku selama ini tidak disukai oleh banyak orang, seorang anak kecil lah yang telah membuka mataku yang tertutup rapat selama ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak hari itu, aku tahu bahwa Wonwoo adalah seorang pria baik hati yang selalu tersenyum kepada siapapun walaupun ia tidak tahu apakah orang yang ia senyumi itu memberikan senyuman balik untuknya atau tidak. Ia adalah pria yang jarang sekali marah dan sangat rendah hati. Ketika orang menyalahkan dia akan suatu perbuatan, dia adalah orang pertama yang akan meminta maaf walaupun bukan dia yang berbuat salah.

Hari ini, tepat seminggu aku mengenal pria bernama Jeon Wonwoo itu. Dan hari ini juga aku kembali berjalan di taman yang sama dengan minggu lalu dan senyumku terkembang ketika kulihat orang yang sangat ingin kutemui ada di sana. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku. Aku sangat sukar bergaul apalagi dengan seseorang yang bukan tipeku, tapi di sinilah aku sekarang berjalan dengan santai dan bahagia menuju arah seorang pria yang sibuk menceritakan sesuatu kepada keponakan kecilnya.

"Jadi, ketika si suami istri dari keluarga kaya yang kikir itu berusaha mendapatkan kekayaan seperti yang diperoleh keluarga si miskin, mereka justru mendapatkan petaka Chan-ah."

"Uh, uncle Mingyu!" Chan yang mengerti akan kehadiranku berseru seketika membuat Wonwoo menolehkan pandangannya ke arah lain, walaupun ia tidak tahu dimana aku berada.

Aku melambaikan tanganku dan tersenyum pada mereka berdua,"Chan-ah, annyeong!"

"Annyeong uncle," dia berlari memeluk kakiku, maklum saja aku terlalu tinggi untuknya yang baru saja berumur empat tahun.

"Wonwoo-ssi, apa kabar?" aku menggendong Chan dan duduk di samping Wonwoo yang sekarang ikut tersenyum.

"Kabar baik Mingyu-ssi."

"Uncle, kenapa uncle kemari?" Chan bertanya padaku.

"Hm? Wae? Apa uncle tidak boleh datang kemari?" aku menunjukkan muka memelasku pada Chan yang langsung tersenyum,"Ani, tentu saja uncle boleh datang kemari. Chan senang sekali uncle datang kemari, jadi Chan dan uncle Wonwoo punya teman bermain," aku begitu gemas mendengar jawaban lugu dari anak kecil di gendonganku itu, sehingga membuatku mencubit pipinya yang sedikit tembem.

"Hahaha ngomong-ngomong apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini?" aku menoleh ke arah Wonwoo yang tentu saja tidak bisa mengetahui posisi wajahku secara tepat.

"Uncle Wonwoo sedang menceritakan kisah Nolbu dan Hongbu uncle."

"Benarkah? Apakah ceritanya sudah selesai?"

"Aigoo, uncle sudah terlambat. Ceritanya baru saja selesai waktu uncle datang," Chan menggembungkan pipinya membuatku kembali mencubitnya.

"Ya sudahlah kalau memang sudah selesai. Ehem, sekarang bagaimana kalau kita membeli es krim? Uncle yang akan membelikannya? Eotte?" kupandang pria kecil di hadapanku itu.

"Es krim? Jincha?" mata bulat Chan berbinar ketika mendengar kata es krim keluar dari mulutku.

"Jincha. Chan mau yang rasa apa akan uncle belikan. Kau juga Wonwoo-ssi," aku mengalihkan pandangaku pada Wonwoo yang sibuk memilin-milin tepi sweater yang dipakainya.

"Chan ingin es krim coklat yang beeeesar uncle," kedua tangan Chan terkembang menggambarkan betapa besarnya es krim yang ingin ia beli.

"Geurae, ayo kita beli sekarang!" aku berdiri, masih tetap menggendong Chan.

"Chan-ah, jangan minta yang macam-macam pada uncle! Nanti kalau ayahmu marah bagaimana?" Wonwoo berusaha berdiri dan menggapai lengan kecil Chan.

"Wonwoo-ssi, aku hanya membelikan Chan es krim dan tidak membelikannya mobil. Tidak ada salahnya kan?" tangan kananku mencoba melepaskan tangan Wonwoo yang memegangi lengan Chan.

"Tapi Mingyu-ssi."

"Tenanglah, sebaiknya kau duduk di sini dan tunggu sampai kami kembali. Kami tidak akan lama," aku menepuk pundaknya pelan seolah memberikan isyarat bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan agar ia berhenti untuk khawatir.

"Ba..baik..baiklah Mingyu-ssi," dia menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui usulanku barusan.

"Uncle Wonwoo, kami akan segera kembali," ucap Chan yang begitu riang.

"Nde."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kami membeli tiga es krim coklat –rasa favorit Chan-. Satu es krim dengan ukuran besar dan dua dengan ukuran sedang. Lengan kiriku masih menopang tubuh mungil Chan yang sekarang tengah asyik-asyiknya menjilati es krim yang barusan kami beli. Kulihat Wonwoo sedang menggumamkan sesuatu sambil tubuhnya bergoyang mengikuti irama. Kabel earphone terjulur dari kedua telinganya dan mengarah pada sebuah i-pod. Dia pasti sedang mendengarkan lagu sembari menunggu kami kembali.

Aku kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah Wonwoo yang menurutku sangat imut. Aku belum pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnnya. Benar, umurku memang sudah dua puluh empat tahun dan aku sudah sering bergonta-ganti pacar, namun aku belum pernah merasa begitu kasmaran seperti saat ini.

Aku duduk di samping Wonwoo dan menepuk pelan pundaknya untuk memberikan tanda bahwa aku sudah kembali. Dia segera melepaskan earphone yang ia kenakan dan meletakkannya di bangku taman. Dengan sedikit gugup ia menatapku dan memberikan senyuman yang tidak bisa kulupakan selama seminggu ini.

"Your ice cream Wonwoo-ssi," aku mengulurkan es krim yang kuambil dari kantong plastik.

"Kamsahamnida Mingyu-ssi," dia menerima pemberianku itu dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hanya es krim. Ehm, Wonwoo-ssi, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu," aku menatap Wonwoo yang sedang asyik membuka bungkus es krimnya. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya seolah penasaran mengenai apa yang akan kutanyakan.

"Oh, tentu saja Mingyu-ssi."

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Chan?" aku menatap Chan yang berlari-lari kecil bersama beberapa anak kecil lainnya di tengah taman.

"Chan? Dia anak dokter yang merawatku Mingyu-ssi. Ada apa?"

"Ani, aku kira dia keponakanmu."

"Semua orang mengira begitu. Tapi, sebenarnya bukan. Ibu Chan sudah meninggal dunia dan ayahnya sangat sibuk sehingga tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk mengurus Chan. Sedangkan aku, setelah aku kehilangan penglihatan aku merasa bosan berada di rumah sakit terus menerus, jadi aku pikir tak ada salahnya mengajak Chan keluar jalan-jalan," dia bercerita sambil menarik-narik tepi lengan sweaternya.

Betapa mulianya hati pria ini. Ada orang yang sangat baik hati di dunia ini, tapi kenapa dia diberi kekurangan yang sangat. Tuhan memberikannya cobaan yang sangat berat. Pria yang tampan dan baik hati ini pasti hidupnya akan lebih bahagia jika dia tidak buta seperti ini.

"Uhm, Mingyu-ssi, berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"Hah umurku?"

"Ne."

"Aku dua puluh empat tahun. Wae?"

"Ah, kau lebih muda dariku."

"Jadi haruskah aku memanggilmu Hyung?" tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan kalimat itu membuat wajah Wonwoo langsung merona.

"Kalau kau mau Mingyu-ssi."

"Baiklah Hyung," aku kembali tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanpa terasa waktu berjalan dengan cepat, dan sebelum sempat menyadari hal itu tiba-tiba saja langit berubah menjadi gelap. Aku mendongak menatap langit dan merasa bahwa hujan yang turun akan deras sehingga aku langsung menarik lengan Wonwoo yang langsung kebingungan karena tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Lenganku satunya membopong tubuh mungil Chan.

"Mingyu-ssi, waegurae?"

"Sepertinya akan hujan besar Wonwoo-ah," aku berkata masih sambil menarik tubuh Wonwoo.

"Uncle, kita berteduh di bawah sana saja!" Chan menunjukkan sebuah shelter di bawah pohon besar yang biasanya digunakan oleh orang-orang untuk berteduh.

"Ide bagus," kami berteduh di bawah shelter itu dan ketika kami baru saja sampai, hujan turun dengan derasnya.

Titik-titik air membasahi bumi dan membuat semua orang yang ada di taman melarikan diri. Beberapa orang tua cepat-cepat membawa anaknya ke dalam mobil dan pergi dari taman kembali ke rumah. Bodohnya aku karena memarkir mobil terlalu jauh sehingga aku tidak bisa berteduh di mobil. Shelter yang kami gunakan untuk bernaung juga tidaklah terlalu besar sehingga membuat aku dan Wonwoo harus duduk berhimpitan. Beruntung saja Chan masih kecil sehingga dia masih bisa kugendong dan hal itu jelas lebih menghemat tempat.

Suasana hening dan yang terdengar hanyalah derasnya air hujan yang terus turun bertubi-tubi. Chan yang biasanya cerewet membicarakan banyak hal sekarang tertidur dengan pulas di pangkuanku. Sebelumnya Wonwoo sudah menawarkan untuk bergantian menggendong Chan, tetapi aku menolaknya. Aku tidak mau dia kelelahan. Lagipula aku sangat ingin menggendong seorang anak. Ya, aku sangat menginginkan seorang anak. Satu tahun yang lalu, impianku itu hampir terwujud tetapi setelah sebuah kejadian naas impianku jadi kandas.

 _Flashback_

 _Aku berjalan dengan riang menuju apartemen yang sudah kutinggali selama lima tahun bersama kekasihku, Tzuyu. Kedua tanganku penuh dengan hadiah yang baru saja kubeli di supermarket. Aku tersenyum sendiri membayangkan hadiahku ini akan segera dipakai dan aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana bayiku akan terlihat sangat lucu jika mengenakan aksesoris bayi ini. Ya, kekasihku sedang mengandung tiga bulan. Aku sangat senang mendengar berita kehamilannya sehingga aku sudah mempersiapkan segala perlengkapan bayi mulai saat ini. Kami berdua memang belum menikah, tetapi aku berniat menikahinya setelah anak kami lahir ke dunia._

" _Jagiya, aku membawa hadiah untukmu," aku berteriak menandakan kedatanganku._

 _Tidak ada sahutan dan aku berusaha mencari ke dalam kamar tidur. Di sana aku tidak menemukan siapa-siapa dan aku beralih menuju ke kamar mandi yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Aku melongokkan kepalaku berharap melihat kekasihku itu sedang mandi atau apa, yang jelas tidak pernah terpikir di benakku tubuh kekasihku itu terbaring tak sadarkan diri di lantai kamar mandi dengan darah segar mengalir di bagian bawah tubuhnya._

 _Aku langsung panik dan membawa kekasihku itu ke rumah sakit. Aku menangis dan berdoa pada Tuhan semoga ada keajaiban yang bisa menyelamatkan kedua orang yang kucintai, kekasihku dan juga anakku._ _Dokter dan beberapa suster sibuk bekerja di dalam ruang operasi dan aku hanya bisa menangis di luar bersama dengan kedua orang tuaku dan juga calon mertuaku._

 _Lampu ruang operasi berganti warna hijau menandakan proses operasi sudah selesai. Dengan terburu-buru aku langsung mendatangi dokter yang baru saja keluar dengan muka cemas._

" _Dok, bagaimana keadaan pacar saya dok?"_

 _Dokter itu hanya melepaskan masker yang dipakainya dan menunduk menatap lantai sebelum akhirnya menghela napasnya dan berkata,"Maaf sekali Mingyu-ssi, kami tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Pasien sudah terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi obat penggugur kandungan sehingga anak yang dikandungnya tidak bisa diselamatkan. Beruntunglah keadaan pasien masih stabil sehingga pasien bisa selamat."_

" _Apa? Obat penggugur kandungan?"tanyaku tidak percaya._

" _Ne. pasien sengaja ingin menggugurkan kandungannya Mingyu-ssi."_

 _Aku langsung terduduk mendengar pernyataan dari dokter itu._

 _Beberapa hari setelah Tzuyu sudah siuman, aku segera menanyakan hal yang sangat mengganggu pikiranku belakangan ini._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membunuh bayi kita? Apa maksud semuanya?"_

" _Oppa, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud," dia berkata tanpa menatapku._

" _Tzuyu, jawab pertanyaanku. Aku tahu kau mengetahui apa yang kutanyakan tadi, jadi tidak usah berpura-pura lagi seolah kau tidak tahu apa-apa."_

" _Oppa, benar aku tidak tahu."_

" _Siapa_ _Im Jaebum_ _?"aku duduk di sebelahnya dan mengangkat dagunya membuat ia benar-benar menatapku._

" _Oppa," tubuhnya bergetar mendengarku menanyakan nama yang selama ini tidak pernah disangkanya akan keluar dari mulutku._

" _Kau berkencan dengannya?"_

" _Oppa."_

" _Apa kau juga tidur dengannya?"_

" _Oppa."_

" _Jawab aku dan jangan panggil aku oppa-oppa terus!"aku mengguncang tubuhnya sekuat tenaga membuat ia menangis ketakutan._

" _Katakan semuanya! Apa yang telah kau lakukan selama ini Tzuyu."_

" _Oppa, dia adalah kekasihku. Aku sudah berbohong selama ini padamu oppa. Maafkan aku, anak yang kukandung selama ini adalah anak dari hasil hubunganku dengannya, dan bukan dengan oppa."_

" _What? Apa kau bercanda Tzuyu?" aku membelalak kaget dan marah. Saking geramnya aku mencengkeramkan tanganku ke lehernya beniat mencekiknya, namun aku segera tersadar bahwa tindakanku bisa membawaku ke penjara seumur hidup._

" _FUCK! Selama ini kau telah membohongiku, selama ini kau sudah menduakanku. Kurang ajar!" aku melemparkan vas bunga yang ada di meja samping tempat tidur ke pintu kamar hingga hancur berkeping-keping._

" _Oppa, aku ingin kembali padamu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu oppa, itulah sebabnya aku meminum obat penggugur kandungan itu. Aku tidak ingin punya anak dari Hyungsik oppa."_

" _Hah, apa kau pikir aku akan begitu saja menerimamu kembali. SHIT! Semuanya adalah malapetaka. Seharusnya aku percaya pada_ _Seokmin_ _yang sudah mengatakan padaku bahwa kau berselingkuh di belakangku. Aku malah marah dan memutuskan persahabatan kami, dan semua itu gara-gara kau! Brengsek!" aku keluar dari kamar itu dan mambanting pintunya keras-keras._

 _Pergi dari rumah sakit, aku menuju ke klub dan menghabiskan waktuku di sana. Aku minum sangat banyak bir hingga aku mabuk berat. Walaupun mabuk berat tapi aku menolak untuk diantar ke rumah dengan taksi. Aku memilih mengendarai mobilku sendiri dan hasilnya aku menabrak seseorang yang kebetulan sedang melintas di sebuah jalan sepi. Karena ketakutan akan dipenjara, aku segera melarikan diri dan meninggalkan korban kecelakaan itu di jalan._

 _End of flashback_

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat handphone Wonwoo berdering. Kugelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat untuk mengusir semua kenangan buruk yang pernah menimpaku itu. Sudah cukup aku menderita dan kehilangan akal sehat karena hal itu. Sekarang aku harus memulai semuanya dengan hal baru dan mengubur dalam-dalam kenangan buruk itu.

"Oh dokter," suara Wonwoo mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Ne, tapi aku ada di taman sekarang dan hujannya sangat deras. Aku tidak bisa kembali ke rumah sakit sekarang dok."

"Tenang dok, Chan ada bersamaku. Kami sedang berteduh sekarang, jadi tidak usah khawatir. Setelah hujannya reda aku akan segera ke rumah sakit."

"Ani, kami baik-baik saja. Dokter tidak perlu kemari. Aku yakin sebentar lagi hujan reda, jadi kami bisa segera ke rumah sakit."

"Ne."

Oh ya, aku baru ingat kalau ayah Chan seorang dokter dan Wonwoo adalah salah satu pasiennya. Kulihat Wonwoo menutup teleponnya dan aku langsung bertanya untuk memecah keheningan.

"Telepon penting?"

"Ah, tidak juga. Ayah Chan hanya mengingatkanku bahwa aku harus menjalani terapi di rumah sakit," dia berkata.

"Apakah mendesak?"

"Sebenarnya iya, tapi apa boleh buat. Hujan sangat deras, jadi mungkin terapi bisa diundur beberapa jam lagi," pria yang membuatku kagum karena kesabarannya itu kembali memainkan jarinya. Aku menyadari bahwa itu adalah kebiasaannya yang kurasa membuatnya tambah imut.

Sesaat aku punya ide. Hujan sudah agak reda, jadi tak ada salahnya kalau aku berlari ke parkiran dan membawa mobilku kemari.

"Hyung, tunggu sebentar disini ya," ucapku sambil memberikan the sleeping Chan ke pangkuannya.

"Mingyu-ssi, mau kemana?"

"Tunggu saja sebentar. Aku tak akan pergi lama."

"Tapi hujannya masih deras."

Aku tidak mendengarkan perkataannya lagi karena aku sudah berlari menuju ke parkiran. Jas yang kupakai kuangkat tinggi-tinggi untuk melindungi tubuhku dari hujan. Untung saja aku adalah pelari yang cepat jadi aku bisa dengan cepat sampai di tujuanku.

Kutepuk pundak Wonwoo untuk menandakan bahwa aku sudah kembali.

"Berikan Chan padaku, Hyung," aku mengambil tubuh mungil Chan dan meletakkannya di kursi penumpang belakang supaya tidurnya tidak terganggu.

Aku keluar lagi sambil membimbing Wonwoo yang masih saja bingung ke dalam mobil. Kulingkarkan lenganku di pinggangnya dan kubantu ia duduk di kursi samping tempatku duduk. Satu tanganku menutupi kepalanya agar ia tidak terantuk atap mobil. Seketika itu juga aku merasa seperti ada sengatan listrik yang menjalari tubuhku saat tanganku bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya. Dan setelah melihat wajahnya yang merona merah membuatku seperti telah menelan jutaan kupu-kupu yang menari-nari di dalam perutku.

"Gomawo Mingyu-ssi," dia berkata dan kubalas dengan mengusap-usap rambutnya yang membuatnya semakin merona.

"You're welcome Wonwoo hyung."

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke rumah sakit keadaan kembali hening, namun keheningan kali ini terasa nyaman dan membuatku betah. Tidak seperti keheningan yang kami alami tadi yang membuat kami berdua kikuk dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Alunan musik yang mengalun lembut menemani perjalanan kami. Masih terdengar dengkuran-dengkuran kecil yang berasal dari Chan di bangku belakang. Aku mencuri-curi pandang ke pria di sebelahku, walaupun dia juga tidak akan tahu kalau aku melihatnya secara langsung. Dia sedang memain-mainkan ujung sweaternya sambil bergumam mengikuti lirik dari lagu yang kami dengarkan.

Tanpa sadar tanganku menggenggam salah satu tangan Wonwoo dan aku pun berkata,"Aku yakin kalau kau terus melakukan itu, benang di sweatermu akan terurai semua Wonwoo hyung."

"Mwo?" dia menundukkan kepalanya dan seolah-olah sedang melihat kedua tangannya kemudian berkata,"Ah Mingyu-ssi, maafkan kebiasaanku. Aku harap kau tidak terganggu dengan kebiasaanku ini."

"You're so cute," dan lagi-lagi tanpa sadar mulutku berkata sesuatu yang ada di hatiku tanpa ada persetujuan dari akal sehatku.

Wonwoo langsung berusaha mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah jendela mobil untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menghiasi keseluruhan wajahnya. Segera saja kutarik tanganku untuk membuatnya kembali rileks seperti semula. Namun terbersit di pikiranku untuk kembali menggoda Wonwoo karena melihat reaksinya yang lucu barusan.

"Wan kenapa mukamu memerah? Apa aku membuatmu terepsona, Hyung?"

"Min-," dia berusaha menutupi kegugupannya, tapi suaranya terdengar bergetar,"apa yang kau katakan? Siapa yang terpesona?"

"Hm, baiklah. Aku tahu aku punya daya tarik yang luar biasa pada semua orang. Mungkin kau juga terkena daya tarikku ini. Tidak usah malu padaku hyung," aku kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Mingyu-ssi, kau benar-benar playboy."

"Banyak orang yang berkata begitu hyung, mungkin karena aku terlalu tampan sehingga banyak orang yang mengejar-ngejarku dan langsung jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama," ups aku kelepasan. Bodoh sekali aku mengatakan satu hal yang pastinya akan membuat Wonwoo sedih.

"Um, mian aku tak bermaksud-," belum selesai aku berbicara, Wonwoo memotong perkataanku,"Pastinya kau sangat tampan Mingyu-ssi sehingga semua orang jatuh cinta padamu. Aku penasaran seperti apa ketampananmu itu."

"Wonwoo hyung, mianhae."

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan Mingyu-ssi. Bukan salahmu aku menjadi seperti ini. Ini salah orang lain dan kau tidak perlu meminta maaf," raut mukanya menjadi sedih walaupun ia berusaha mengatakan bahwa dia tidak apa-apa. Betapa tegarnya pria ini.

"Hyung, bisakah aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Wae? Kau selalu penasaran denganku? Kau tertarik denganku?"

What? Apa Wonwoo adalah seorang pembaca pikiran? Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat benar keadaannya. Ah sepertinya tidak, dia tidak terlihat seperti seorang pembaca pikiran. Dia hanyalah seorang pria tampan, manis dan perhatian. Hanya itu.

"Mingyu-ssi aku hanya bercanda, tidak usah dianggap serius. Lagian mana ada orang yang tertarik dengan seorang yang buta seperti aku ini. Aku sudah cukup senang masih ada orang yang mau berbicara padaku dan tidak melupakan keberadaanku di dunia ini," sekarang bibirnya mengembangkan senyum yang sangat tulus. Tapi aku tahu di balik ketulusan itu tersimpan kesedihan dan sakit yang amat dalam.

"Ah kita sudah sampai di rumah sakit hyung," aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. Aku tidak ingin ia sedih berlarut-larut. Wonwoo akan terlihat lebih tampan ketika dia tersenyum.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne. Akan kuparkirkan mobilnya di parkiran dulu, baru nanti kuantarkan kalian ke dalam," aku langsung masuk ke tempat parkir.

Aku kembali membopong Chan yang masih tertidur dan berjalan dengan tangan satunya memegang tangan Wonwoo yang sangat hangat. Kata orang, orang yang bertangan hangat adalah tipikal orang yang juga memiliki kepribadian hangat dan penyayang. Sekarang aku percaya akan hal itu.

Beberapa suster yang kami temui di lobi rumah sakit menyapa Wonwoo dengan ramah dan tersenyum melihat kami berdua yang bergandengan tangan. Aku merasa bahagia dan membayangkan jika Chan benar-benar anakku dan membayangkan bahwa Wonwoo adalah pendamping hidupku. Oh God aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pria ini.

"Wonwoo hyung," seseorang berteriak memanggil nama Wonwoo di belakang tempat kami berdiri.

"Oh, dokter Lee pasti sudah lama menunggu," ucap Wonwoo.

Kami berdua berbalik dan apa yang kudapati sangat mengejutkan. Di hadapanku berdiri seorang yang sudah lama tidak kutemui, tepatnya aku mengusirnya dari kehidupanku. Seokmin, sahabatku.

"SEOKMIN/ MINGYU," aku dan Seokmin berujar lemah bersamaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mian kalo jelek dan g mutu…**


	2. Chapter 2

**GIMME THE LIGHT**

 **Title : Gimme The Light**

 **Author : Davidrd**

 **Length : Chapter 2/?**

 **Pairing :** **Meanie**

 **Genre : Angst, drama, romance**

 **Summary :**

 **Wonwoo adalah pria baik hati yang menjadi buta karena terlibat dalam sebuah kecelakaan, sedangkan Mingyu adalah pria arrogant dan kasar yang memiliki masa lalu kelam dalam hal percintaan.**

 **Bad at writing summaries.** **This is a remake fic.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Don't like don't read. No bashing please! No harsh comment whatsoever!_**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa aku dan Seokmin akan bertemu secepat ini. Sudah empat tahun aku tidak bertemu dan berkomunikasi dengannya. Aku merasa sangat bersalah karena telah menuduhnya menyukai Tzuyu dan menuduhnya telah memfitnah Tzuyu. Betapa bodohnya aku, seorang sahabat sejati yang aku sia-siakan kesetiaannya.

"Dokter, kau mengenalnya?"

Dia memutuskan kontak mata kami dan beralih menatap Wonwoo,"Sudah berapa kali kubilang hyung, panggil aku Seokmin. Dan ya, kami sudah saling kenal. Dia adalah-," belum sempat Seokmin menyelesaikan perkataannya aku memberanikan diri untuk menyambungnya," _My best buddy_."

" _What_?" Seokmin melongo dan serasa tak percaya padaku.

" _Seokmin, I'm sorry for what I've done to you_. Aku tahu aku telah salah mempercayai Tzuyu saat itu. Kau benar Seokmin, dia adalah penipu, wanita berbisa yang telah menghancurkan persahabatan kita. _I'm so sorry_ ," aku berjalan ke arahnya seraya melepaskan genggaman tanganku pada tangan Wonwoo.

"Mingyu, apakah ini benar-benar kau? Seorang Kim Mingyu yang keras kepala dan selalu merasa dirinya benar? Apakah ini benar-benar kau dan aku tak bermimpi?" Seokmin mencoba mengucek matanya seperti mencoba membuktikan bahwa aku nyata dan bukan khayalan atau imajinasinya.

"Ya, ini benar-benar aku Dokyeom-ah. Dokyeom-ah mianhae."

" _Aish, stop call me_ _DOKYEOM_ _! You seem so weird calling me like that_!" dia memelukku segera.

Aku sangat bahagia akhirnya aku menemukan _my long lost friend_. Dia masih seperti dulu, mudah sekali memaafkan orang, tapi juga mudah sekali marah kalau ada seseorang yang menyakiti sahabatnya. Dia adalah orang yang hebat yang tak akan pernah bisa kusakiti lagi. Sudah beruntung dia memberiku kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku, dan aku berjanji aku tidak akan membuatnya seperti dulu.

" _Seokmin I miss you so much_ ," aku mengaku.

" _Me too man_."

"Appa," suara kecil Chan membuatku tersadar kalau pria kecil di gendonganku sudah terbangun dari tidur siangnya. Tapi tunggu, Appa? Apakah Chan ini anak Seokmin?

"Hm, Chanie kemarilah," Seokmin mengulurkan kedua tangannya mengambil Chan dari dalam gendonganku.

" _Man_ , Chan anakmu?" aku bertanya pada pria berjas putih di hadapanku ini.

"Ne," dia tersenyum menatap Chan.

Bagus sekali, kehidupan sahabatku sempurna. Sangat sempurna bahkan. Seorang anak dan istri yang cantik di usia yang sudah matang dan pekerjaan yang bagus. Walaupun aku memiliki pekerjaan yang bagus, tetapi kehidupan asmaraku berantakan. Anak yang sudah kunanti-nantikan ternyata bukan darah dagingku dan dia juga sudah berselingkuh dariku, lebih parahnya lagi dia adalah seorang pembunuh.

" _How about Tzuyu_ _Mingyu-ya_?" Seokmin bertanya padaku membuatku hanya bisa mendesah pelan dan menghindari tatapan matanya yang seakan bisa menembus kepalaku.

"Seokmin, aku benar-benar tidak ingin berbicara tentang dia. Seorang pembohong yang telah berselingkuh di belakangku dan memiliki anak dari kekasih gelapnya dan seorang wanita jahat yang tega membunuh anaknya sendiri. Oh God, aku tak percaya aku mengencani seorang seperti itu," kedua tanganku menutupi wajahku.

Mengetahui apa yang terjadi padaku, sahabat karibku itu menepuk pelan pundakku dan berkata,"Gwaenchana _Baby Giant_. Kau bisa memulai lagi dari awal."

"Seokmin, aku terlalu tua untuk berkencan sekarang. Tidak akan ada gadis yang mau berkencan dengan pria tua yang berperut buncit ini," kutunjukkan perutku yang sebenarnya jauh dari kata buncit dan malah sangat sixpack kepadanya membuatnya tertawa.

"Uncle Mingyu, uncle kenal dengan appa?" Chan memandang kami berdua dengan tatapan heran.

"Ya sayang, appa dan uncle Mingyu adalah teman baik," Seokmin menatap putranya dengan penuh kasih. Seandainya aku bisa seperti itu.

"Uncle Wonwoo juga?" Chan berganti menatap Wonwoo yang hanya berdiri mematung karena tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukannya di saat-saat seperti itu. Aku juga lupa sekejap akan keberadaan Wonwoo di antara kami.

"Tidak Jongie," dengan lemah lembut Wonwoo menjawab pertanyaan si kecil.

"Tapi sekarang kan Uncle Wonwoo dan Uncle Mingyu juga berteman," Chan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan berkata kembali,"Kita semua berteman, Jongie neomu joha."

"Kau punya anak yang begitu cerdas Seokmin," ucapku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertemuanku dengan Wonwoo merupakan sebuah berkah yang sangat kusyukuri. Karena bertemu dengan pria menakjubkan itu, aku kembali bertemu dengan sahabat karibku yang telah lama kusakiti dan bertemu dengan malaikat kecil yang membuatku makin merindukan sosok anak dalam kehidupanku.

Sejak bertemu dengan Seokmin hari itu, aku mengetahui kalau Seokmin adalah seorang duda sekarang. Istrinya meninggal saat ia melahirkan Chan. Hari-harinya hanya disibukkan dengan mengurus Chan dan bekerja. Dia adalah seorang dokter spesialis mata yang terkenal dan mapan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak mencari pengganti ibu Chan. Aku tahu semua itu akan sangat susah, apalagi mencoba melupakan seorang yang pernah kita cintai sepenuh hati.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu kantorku membuatku tersadar dari lamunan. Kuletakkan pulpen yang sedianya ada di genggaman tanganku dan kutatap pintu kantor sambil berujar,"Masuk."

Hansol masuk ke dalam ruanganku membawa setumpukan file yang harusnya kukerjakan minggu lalu ditemani seorang pria di belakangnya. Aku tidak pernah tahu ada pegawai berwajah seperti itu di kantorku.

"Bos, ini semua file yang harus kau selesaikan minggu lalu," pemuda tampan itu meletakkan tumpukan file yang dibawanya ke atas meja kerjaku. Setelah selesai melakukannya ia membenarkan letak kemejanya dan memberikan tanda padaku bahwa ia akan memperkenalkan orang baru.

"Bos, dia adalah pengacara baru yang baru masuk kerja mulai minggu kemarin. Tapi karena kau tidak pernah ada di kantor, jadi dia baru bisa menemuimu sekarang," sekali lagi Hansol berkata dengan sopannya.

"Vernon-ah, panggil aku hyung. Aku sangat benci ketika mendengarmu memanggilku dengan sebutan bos."

"Tapi bos."

"Hyung untukmu," kutekankan pengucapanku pada kata 'hyung'.

"Baiklah hyung."

"Bagus sekali. Ehem, siapa namamu?" aku beralih ke pria di samping Hansol yang mengenakan kemeja biru muda dengan dasi merah marun.

"Kwon Soonyoung imnida. Saya pengacara baru perusahaan ini. Senang bertemu dengan anda Mr. Kim," dia membungkukkan badannya dan kemudian kembali berdiri tegak.

Hm, penampilannya sangat menarik. Kalau dia tidak memperkenalkan diri, mungkin aku akan mengira kalau ia adalah seorang entertainer. Potongan dan warna rambutnya yang bisa dikatakan sedikit nyleneh cukup membuktikan bahwa ia bukan seorang pengacara seperti kebanyakan pengacara. Bukan hanya itu saja, jika diperhatikan sekilas, orang ini bahkan tidak mirip pengacara sama sekali. Wajahnya yang boleh kukatakan tampan dan berciri khas dengan mata sipit dan bibir yang tipis menambah kesan sempurna.

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda. Semoga kerja sama kita berjalan lancar," aku berdiri dan menyalaminya menyudahi pikiranku tentang pegawai baruku.

" _Allright_ sir," dia menyalamiku dan tersenyum lebar sampai barisan gigi putihnya hampir terlihat semua membuat matanya hanya meninggalkan garis tajam ( _wait_ , apakah dia menggunakan eyeliner untuk mempertajam kesan garis matanya).

" _By the way Soonyoung-ssi, it's lunch time already, would you mind take a lunch with us._ "

" _Uhm, I'm sorry sir, it's not my intention to be rude but I have another appointment right now_."

" _Aigoo, if that's really important appointment then it's okay_ ," dia kembali tersenyum tahu aku tidak marah atau kecewa dengan penolakan halusnya," _But_ ," mendengar kata tetapi pengacara sipit ini melemparkan tatapan khawatir," _You shouldn't call me 'sir'. I think I'm younger than you, so just call me Mingyu._ "

" _What_?" matanya hampir melotot tidak percaya mendengar apa yang kukatakan," _Oh sorry sir, I don't know if I can do that cuz you are my boss after all. I should respecting you sir._ "

" _Aish, why should everyone keep calling me stupid names by the way_?" ucapku dengan sedikit kesal pada Hansol yang masih tidak bergerak dan tidak menunjukkan ekspresinya sama sekali seperti biasa. Terkadang aku heran, Hansol ini manusia atau mannequin.

" _It's just natural Boss, ups hyung I mean_ ," ujar Hansol.

" _That's right sir_ ," Soonyoung membenarkan.

" _Okay then just call me whatever you want guys," I throw my arm in the air frustrated," But next time you should join us on lunch Soonyoung-ssi," I giving him a threatening look as I said._

" _A-all-allright sir_ ," dia membungkukkan badannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku memang seorang workaholic. Setiap hari kuhabiskan di kantor bersama timbunan file dan data-data perusahaan serta produk dan penawaran. Aku kurang menghabiskan waktu dengan orang-orang terdekatku, mungkin hal itu juga yang membuat Tzuyu merasa kesepian dan mencoba mencari perhatian dari laki-laki lain. Namun, setelah aku putus dengannya, kebiasaan workaholic ku semakin parah. Aku bahkan sering mengurung diri di kantor dan menginap bermalam-malam lamanya di kantor dan tidak pulang ke rumah. Kuhabiskan waktuku untuk memikirkan tentang pekerjaan sehingga aku bisa melupakan semua rasa sakit yang kurasakan.

Hansol adalah salah satu sahabat karibku juga. Dia satu tahun lebih muda dariku, tapi ia lebih dewasa dariku. Aku, Seokmin dan Hansol kuliah di Universitas yang sama dengan jurusan yang berbeda. Aku di fakultas Seni, Seokmin di Kedokteran sedangkan Hansol di fakultas Ekonomi. Aku menjadi seorang pemimpin perusahaan karena paksaan dari orang tuaku, tapi aku tidak pernah keberatan dengan hal itu. Karena aku menikmatinya.

Ketika aku mengalami masa-masa sulit kehilangan Tzuyu, Hansol adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu ada di sebelahku dan memberiku semangat. Ia akan menyeretku dari ruangan kantorku dan memaksaku sarapan. Dia akan mengomeliku satu jam lamanya kalau aku sampai lupa makan apalagi kalau aku sampai melamun dan ketahuan olehnya. Dia memang dongsaengku, tapi ia bertindak seperti hyung bagiku. Aku bangga dan bahagia dia ada di sampingku selalu.

Akhir-akhir ini setelah aku bertemu dengan Wonwoo, Hansol sering menyinggung kenapa aku sering tersenyum sendiri bahkan di saat-saat yang tidak lucu. Aku menceritakan padanya kalau aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang hebat. Dia sangat bahagia mendengar berita bahwa aku sudah bisa melupakan Tzuyu sepenuhnya dan beralih kepada orang lain. Aku juga mengatakan padanya kalau aku sudah bertemu dengan Seokmin dan meminta maaf padanya. Hal itu lebih membuatnya bahagia. Akhirnya persahabatan kami bisa diselamatkan.

"Hyung, kapan kau akan mengenalkanku dengan orang istimewa itu?" Hansol bertanya sambil memainkan makanannya dengan sumpit.

"Molla," ucapku enteng.

"Pelit," cibirnya.

"Hey bukannya aku pelit Hansol-ah! _It_ _'s_ _just.. We're still not close enough._ "

" _Aigoo_ _hyung,_ _That shouldn't be the reason though. I think_ _you_ _should_ _have_ _tried_ _harder_ _and put more effort to chase him_ ", Hansol menepuk pundakku seolah mencoba memberikanku semangat. " _Wait! Or is he blind since he couldn't recognize your handsome face? Close enough to see you standing before him with lots of charisma which will let him fly high? Hm_ _?"_ _._

Aku mendesah pelan dan menundukkan kepalaku sesaat mendengar ucapan Hansol yang sebenarnya hanya bersifat gurauan tapi sayangnya itulah kenyataan yang ada.

 _"_ _Well, H_ _e c_ _an'_ _t see_ _me. I mean he's blind, ermm literally blind_ _"_ _, I said softly while gaining a startled look from Hansol._

 _Shocked by my words,_ _Hansol_ _c_ _ould_ _only_ _stay_ _silent_ _and lowered his head_ _as he_ _fe_ _lt_ _guilty for_ _saying those words._ _"Hyung, mianhae"_ _, he finally spoke with head still hung low._

 _"_ _It's alright_ _Hansol-ah._ _Well,_ _I think I would do your first suggestion to put more effort to get him_ _._ _Ah..w_ _hat_ _about arrange a meeting ? I mean you and I will meet him together._ _Maybe it will help yo_ _u_ _to find the answer_ _why_ _I've been_ _like this after_ _you_ _see_ _him_ _in person"_ _._

 _"Jincha?_ _It would be nice then", Hansol's e_ _yes sparkled_ _as he heard my suggestion about meeting with the '_ _Jeon_ _Wonwoo' guy._

 _"_ _Ah! We can ask Seokmin_ _hyung_ _to join us too._ _We_ _'ll_ _invite_ _him to make it less obvious. It's been a long time since the last time w_ _e_ _gathered_ _al_ _together, right?_ _I really miss th_ _e_ _moments_ _of ou_ _r past,_ _"_ _by saying that my thoughts wondered to recall my precious memories about my colleges periods when we're still the big three solid best friend just like the three musketeers._

" _That's a good idea. You are really my best dongsaeng ever_ _Choi Hansol_ _."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di apartemen Wonwoo+Soonyoung

"Won, sebentar lagi aku akan berhasil menemukan penjahat yang telah menabrakmu. Polisis sudah meneliti CCTV di TKP dan beberapa kejelasan sudah didapat. Sekarang pihak kepolisian sedang mengerahkan tim ahli untuk mencari tahu mobil yang menabrakmu itu Won," Soonyoung duduk di sofá apartemen sederhana yang telah bertahun-tahun mereka huni bersama.

Lelaki yang diajak bicara hanya mendengarkan dengan baik perkataan sahabatnya tanpa memberikan tanggapan. Dulu, dia memang sangat bersemangat ketika diajak membicarakan perkembangan kasus tabrak lari yang dialaminya karena pria yang tidak bisa melihat ini berpikir bahwa mencari pelakunya adalah hal yang tepat. Tetapi, jujur saja akhir-akhir ini ia sempat melupakan kenyataan bahwa ia tidak bisa melihat karena kecelakaan. Semuanya karena seorang Kim Mingyu.

Orang yang baru dikenalnya belum lama ini bisa membuatnya melamun berjam-jam dan bahkan tersenyum sendiri. Sudah beberapa kali Soonyoung menegur pria berambut hitam itu karena ia tidak mendengarkan perkataannya mengenai perilaku aneh direktur di tempat kerjanya yang baru. Dan sepertinya hal itu terulang lagi sekarang.

"Wonwon, aigoo apakah kau tidak mendengarkan perkataanku lagi?" Soonyoung memanyunkan bibirnya walaupun ia tahu bahwa Wonwoo tidak akan bisa melihatnya, seberapa jelekpun ia membuat ekspresi di wajahnya, tapi tetap saja si sipit memonyongkan bibir tipisnya. "Wonwon, helllooooo?" karena kesal tidak mendapat tanggapan akhirnya Soonyoung memilih untuk mengguncang tubuh Wonwoo.

Kriing kriiing

Wonwoo yang tadinya membengong sempurna langsung saja merogoh handphone yang berada di saku celananya. Aish, Soonyoung hanya bisa makin manyun ketika diketahui bahwa sahabatnya itu bisa terlepas dari lamunan berkat teleponnya yang berdering dan bukannya karena guncangan keras yang dilancarkan olehnya.

"Yoboseyo," Wonwoo menyapa sang penelepon.

Soonyoung otomatis mendekat ketika didengar olehnya suara Wonwoo berubah menjadi manis dan sedikit mengandung unsur malu membuatnya penasaran siapa yang sebenarnya sedang berbicara dengan sahabatnya itu. Tidak mungkin kan dokter Seokmin yang menelepon Wonwoo, karena walaupun mereka berdua dekat tapi belum pernah pria yang berprofesi sebagai pengacara ini mendapati sahabatnya berbicara demikian padanya.

"Oh, Mingyu-ah. Waegurae?" Soonyoung makin mendekatkan telinganya ke sisi telepon Wonwoo yang satunya dan dia melewatkan nama yang terselip dari bibir Wonwoo. Beruntunglah Wonwoo tidak bisa melihat, karena kalau Wonwoo yang dulu tentu saja ia sudah memukul kepala Soonyoung dengan benda terdekat yang ada di jangkauannya. Huh, betapa galaknya ia ketika tahu ada orang yang menguping pembicaraannya.

"Mwo? Makan malam? Ah, bersama Dr. Lee? Geurae," Soonyoung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengar tiap kata yang diucapkan pria buta di sampingnya itu. "Hm, kalau begitu bolehkan aku mengajak seorang teman? Jincha? Geurae aku akan datang bersama _my_ _bestfriend_ kalau begitu," Soonyoung yang masih sibuk mencermati pembicaraan sahabatnya langsung melotot ketika mendengar namanya disebut. Sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya pada dadanya dia mengucapkan,"Mwo? Aku? Apa Wonwoo sudah gila?" tanpa menimbulkan suara tentu saja. Setelah Wonwoo menutup teleponnya, dia membalikkan tubuhnya ke sisi di mana Soonyoung masih duduk termangu seakan tidak mempercayai apa yang barusan didengarnya.

"Yah, kau sudah selesai menguping?" Wonwoo meraba apapun yang ada di depannya berusaha mencari keberadaan Soonyoung.

"What? Aigoo Won, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" ujar Soonyoung sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

"Kwon Soonyoung, aku sudah mengenalmu lebih dari dua puluh tahun. Sudah alamiah kalau aku mengetahui sifatmu yang suka menguping itu," sambil manyun tidak setuju terhadap perkataan Wonwoo yang mengatainya suka menguping Soonyoung kemudian berkata,"Yah, aku bukannya suka menguping. Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa yang berbicara denganmu. Apa itu salah? Lagian siapa si yang bicara denganmu? Kenapa kau membawa-bawa namaku Won?"

"Oh, itu teman baruku. Dia mengajakku dinner," raut muka Wonwoo yang tadinya tegang memerah seketika saat menyebut kata 'teman baru'.

"Hm, dinner? Lalu kenapa aku dibawa-bawa?" Soonyoung masih tidak mengerti.

"Dia pergi bersama Dr. Lee jadi akan lebih baik kalau aku pergi bersamamu, kan?"

"Hah, kau ingin aku jadi orang ketiga di kencan pertamamu?"

"Mwo? Kencan? Siapa yang bilang kalau ini kencan? Lagipula kalau ini kencan mana mungkin dia bersama Dr. Lee?"

"Arraseo. Jadi kau ingin doublé date begitu? Kau tahu kan kalau aku sudah lama suka dengan Dr. Lee, jadi kau mengajakku ke sana kan?" dengan isengnya Soonyoung menyenggolkan bahunya ke bahu Wonwoo.

"Yah, Kwon Soonyoung! Tanyakan padaku kenapa aku berteman denganmu?"

"Aigoo Wonwon, kau hanya terlalu menyayangiku, itu saja. Aku benar kan? Iya kan? Iya kan?" Soonyoung merangkul pundak Wonwoo yang hanya bisa membalasnya dengan dengusan kecil. Soonyoung memang kadang bersikap kekanak-kanakan apalagi ketika ia hanya bersama dengan Wonwoo. Walaupun ia seorang pengacara, tapi tingkahnya bisa mengalahkan anak TK.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mondar-mandir di depan cermin besar di kamarku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa sekarang aku bertingkah seperti pemuda yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta. Oh My God, seorang Kim Mingyu yang bisa dikatakan sangat expert di bidang percintaan ini menjadi kalang kabut dan salah tingkat ketika harus menghadapi seorang bernama Jeon Wonwoo.

Setelah mengacak-acak seluruh isi lemari untuk mencari pakaian yang kuanggap cocok selama kurang lebih satu setengah jam, akhirnya aku menyerah dan merbahkan tubuhku ke kasur sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aish, apa yang harus aku pakai? Pakaian seperti apa yang Wonwoo suka?" lidahku tiba-tiba terasa kelu mengingat apa yang barusan kukatakan. Wonwoo tidak akan tahu bagaimanapun aku berpakaian, bahkan jika aku berjalan telanjang bulat sekalipun dia tidak akan tahu kecuali pria berambut hitam itu merabanya. Betapa bodohnya dirimu Kim Mingyu. Di sini aku menghabiskan waktu satu setengah jam hanya untuk mondar-mandir melakukan hal yang sia-sia.

"Hyung, are you ready?" suara Hansol yang ceria terdengar dari luar kamarku.

"Wait a minute Hansol-ah," langsung kusambar pakaian yang ada di tumpukan teratas dari seluruh pakaian yang baru saja kuacak-acak beberapa saat lalu. Secepat kilat kupakai shirt v-neck warna hitam dan kupadukan dengan jaket abu-abu yang tersampir di headboard tempat tidur.

"Yah hyung, jangan bilang kalau kau mengacak-acak seluruh pakaian di kamarmu hanya untuk memakai itu?" ujar Hansol sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya pada pakaian yang menempel di tubuh berototku.

"Ada yang salahkah?" kuamati pakaian yang menempel dengan indahnya di kulitku. Tidak ada yang salah menurutku. Pakaian yang kukenakan normal saja, sepasang celana jeans hitam dengan shirt hitam dan jaket warna abu-abu.

"Oh, _come_ _on_ hyung. Apa kau tidak punya pakaian yang lebih santai dari ini? Kau tahu, aku serasa akan pergi ke kunjungan bisnis kalau begini caranya," Hansol membenamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya seolah frustasi melihat hyungnya yang biasanya paling jenius dalam masalah fashion sekarang berubah menjadi idiot dalam sekejap saja hanya karena seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Hal ini membuat Hansol semakin penasaran, siapa sebenarnya Jeon Wonwoo yang sudah membuat Kim Mingyu menjadi seperti ini.

Setelah berkutat memilih pakaian yang cocok untukku, kami berdua segera pergi ke tempat tujuan. Sebuah restaurant elite dengan design interior yang menimbulkan kesan elegan dan romantic menjadi pilihan kami. Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu alasannya, tetapi karena restaurant ini juga tempat di mana kami bertiga (aku, Seokmin, dan Hansol) sering nongkrong semasa kami masih bersama.

Kuedarkan pandanganku sesaat setelah memasuki restaurant yang masih saja memberikan efek tenang dan damai padaku, walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya aku tidak datang kemari. Dengan gugup kucari-cari sosok berambut hitam di antara puluhan pengunjung yang sedang ada di sana. Hansol menggandeng lenganku sambil setengah menyeret tubuhku yang terpaku persis di depan pintu masuk restaurant. Wait, Hansol sudah melihat di mana Wonwoo berada kalau begitu.

"Hyung, bisakah kau bersikap normal? Hm, aku tahu kau sedang jatuh cinta, tapi tidak perlu menunjukkan tingkah bodohmu seperti ini juga hyung," Hansol membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat wajahku memerah seketika.

"Hansol-ah, kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya si," aku memegangi jantungku yang berdetak sangat kencang membuatku takut kalau-kalau bisa meledak kapan saja. Hansol melirik ke arahku sekilas dan berkata,"Hyung, aku terlalu muda untuk jatuh cinta. Aku tidak ingin patah hati dan menjadi orang idiot sepertimu Hyung."

Mendengar ucapannya aku langsung memanyunkan bibirku. Memang benar aku sempat menjadi idiot selama beberapa saat karena putus cinta, tapi dia tidak bisa seenaknya mengataiku begitu. Hatiku sangat sakit waktu itu, coba saja kalau dia yang merasakan. Huft, sudah bagus aku tidak bunuh diri waktu itu.

"Kalian sudah datang," kulihat Seokmin berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya sambil tersenyum ceria ke arah kami. Tidak lupa dia melambaikan tangannya menyuruh kami cepat mendekat dan duduk di kursi kosong di sana. Aku bisa melihat sosok pria berambut hitam yang duduk manis di salah satu kursi itu. Dia sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan seseorang di sampingnya. Mungkin itu temannya yang ia ajak kemari.

"Seokmin hyung, sudah lama menunggu?" Hansol melepaskan tangannya dari lenganku kemudian berjalan mendekati mereka bertiga. Sosok pria di sebelah Wonwoo menolehkan wajahnya dan terlihatlah si sipit yang sepertinya pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

"Omo, Hansol-ssi," orang itu berkata,"Ternyata teman dokter Lee adalah Anda," dengan sopannya ia membungkukkan badannya sedikit member hormat pada Hansol.

"Wah, Soonyoung hyung, jangan bilang kalau kau teman dari Wonwoo-ssi?" Hansol terlihat sangat tertarik dengan kenyataan yang baru saja diketahuinya. "Ne, saya teman Wonwoo. Oh, Mr. Kim Anda datang juga," pria sipit itu menatapku sekarang membuat Wonwoo juga mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku.

Wah jantungku makin berdetak kencang tak karuan. Wonwoo hyung berhentilah menatapku dengan senyuman manismu itu. Aku bisa pingsan di sini kalau dia terus-terusan tersenyum seperti itu. Hansol menyenggol pinggangku dengan sikunya dan berbisik,"Yah Hyung, berhentilah menatap Wonwoo hyung seperti itu. Kau bisa memunculkan sinar laser dari tatapan matamu itu."Ah benar ucapan Hansol. Pasti aku terlihat sangat bodoh sekarang. Ehem, setelah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku sesaat mencoba mengusir imajinasi aneh yang ada di pikiranku, aku mendekati Soonyoung dan menyapanya tenang,"Oh, senangnya bisa berkumpul dengan kalian di sini."

Kami berlima duduk dan mulai memesan makanan. Sambil menunggu pesanan kami datang, Seokmin bercerita tentang persahabatan kami sejak awal mula hingga keretakan yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu. Terkadang Hansol dan aku menambahi serta membantah apa yang dikatakan Seokmin ketika yang dibicarakan dirasa sudah terlalu memalukan untuk didengar. Kami bisa bercanda tawa seperti dulu, betapa bahagianya aku memiliki sahabat seperti mereka.

Setelah itu giliran Soonyoung yang bercerita tentang persahabatannya dengan Wonwoo hyung. Mereka berdua bersahabat sejak kecil karena kebetulan rumah mereka berdekatan. Sekolah merekapun selalu sama hingga SMA. Ketika kuliah Soonyoung dan Wonwoo hidup di apartemen bersama walaupun jurusan yang mereka ambil berbeda. Wonwoo mengambi jurusan seni dan Soonyoung mengambil hukum. Wonwoo mengubah-ubah ekpresinya selama mendengarkan cerita Soonyoung. Terkadang ia mengangguk-angguk membenarkan, namun tak jarang juga ia memukul pelan lengan pria sipit ini ketika dia menceritakan kejelekan Wonwoo.

Di tengah pembicaraan, Wonwoo meminta izin untuk pergi ke toilet sebentar membuat Soonyoung menghentikan ceritanya dan memilih menemani sahabatnya itu. Setelah mereka berdua hilang dari pandangan mata kami, Seokmin tiba-tiba saja menatapku.

"Mingyu-ya," nada suaranya terdengar serius dan ada sedikit unsur nervous, ya lagipula dia hanya akan memanggilku dengan nada seperti itu kalau ia bicara tentang hal yang serius padaku.

"Hm, wae?"

"Bisakah kau dan Hansol membantuku?" ekspresi memelas ditunjukkan oleh sahabatku yang berprofesi sebagai dokter ini.

"Membantu apa hyung?" Hansol berkata tenang sambil sedikit mendekatkan tubuhnya ke meja.

Entah kenapa, aku merasa mendapatkan firasat buruk,"Bantu aku melamar Wonwoo malam ini," dengan entengnya pria berambut cepak di hadapanku ini berkata membuat jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak. Apa itu artinya Seokmin juga mencintai Wonwoo?

"Tapi hyung, Mingyu hyung ju-," kuinjak kaki Hansol yang duduk di sebelahku membuatnya menatapku heran,"Tentu Seokmin. Kami akan sangat senang jika bisa membantumu," ucapku bersemangat.

Tatapan tak percaya yang dilemparkan Hansol membuatku agak risih tapi aku membalasnya dengan tatapan menyuruhnya diam. Pria tampan di sebelahku ini hanya mendesah pelan dan kembali menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya pada kami. Hei, tapi aku harus berbuat apa? Seokmin adalah sahabatku. Dia mengenal Wonwoo lebih lama daripada aku. Dia yang menemani Wonwoo saat ia dalam masa-masa kritis dan ia juga yang mengobati Wonwoo. Dia jauh lebih tahu tentang Wonwoo. Dan satu lagi. Dia punya Chan.

"Chan pasti akan sangat senang kalau dia tahu Wonwoo akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami," Seokmin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Apa yang bisa kami bantú?"

"Aku sudah merencanakan semuanya, aku hanya perlu support kalian. Aku sudah memesan koki restoran ini untuk memasukkan cincin ke cake yang kita pesan sebagai dessert. Aku akan melamar Wonwoo setelahnya. Oya, aku minta kalian membawa Soonyoung pergi saat dessert datang," mata Seokmin yang berbinar-binar saat membicarakan rencana pelamarannya membuat hatiku sakit, tapi aku hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku dan memasang senyum palsu.

"Jadi, kau ingin kami meninggalkanmu dengan Wonwoo saja di meja ini?" tanyaku.

"Ne."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan pengunjung yang lain?"

"Tenang, aku sudah mengurus tentang itu."

"Baiklah. Hanya membawa Soonyoung pergi dari sini kan?"

"Ne Mingyu-ya. Kalian mau melakukannya kan?"

"Tentu, apa yang tidak kami lakukan untuk sahabat sendiri," ucapku bersemangat sedangkan Hansol hanya berujar pelan,"Baiklah."

"Kalian memang sahabatku yang terbaik," ucapnya seraya menepuk pundak kami,"Ah, itu mereka sudah datang. Kita mulai rencananya."

Semangatku yang tadinya membara sekarang pupus dan hilang sudah. Hatiku serasa ditusuk ribuan jarum berpikir bahwa Wonwoo sebentar lagi akan menjadi belahan jiwa Seokmin, sahabatku. Betapa malangnya nasibku. Aku memang bukan orang yang mujur dalam hal percintaan. Aku memang selalu bernasib sial, dikhianati dan merasakan cinta tak terbalas seperti ini. Oh God, apa salahku di kehidupanku yang telah lalu?

"Eh maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu terlalu lama," ujar Wonwoo dengan suaranya yang sangat merdu itu.

"Gwaenchana," jawab Seokmin. Aku dan Hansol hanya mengangguk membenarkan jawaban Seokmin barusan walaupun dalam hati aku menangis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks buat yang udah baca dan komen. Mian cuz this is such a boring and lame chapter…**


	3. Chapter 3

**GIMME THE LIGHT**

 **Title : Gimme The Light**

 **Author : Davidrd**

 **Length : Chapter 3/?**

 **Pairing :** **Meanie**

 **Genre : Angst, drama, romance**

 **Summary :**

 **Wonwoo adalah pria baik hati yang menjadi buta karena terlibat dalam sebuah kecelakaan, sedangkan Mingyu adalah pria arrogant dan kasar yang memiliki masa lalu kelam dalam hal percintaan.**

 **Bad at writing summaries.** **This is a remake fic.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Don't like don't read. No bashing please! No harsh comment whatsoever!_**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pelayan datang membawa pesanan membuat kami berlima terpaksa menghentikan pembicaraan dan mengalihkan focus pada makanan yang tersaji. Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana setelah mendengarkan pengakuan Seokmin, tapi aku harus tetap bersandiwara karena tidak mungkin aku menghancurkan kebahagiaan sahabatku dengan mengatakan kalau aku juga menyukai Wonwoo. Hansol yang duduk di sampingku kembali tidak menunjukkan ekpresinya dan itu membuatku takut.

"Wonwoo hyung, setelah ini kau ada acara?" Seokmin melemparkan pertanyaan memecah keheningan di meja kami. Seketika itu juga aku menghentikan pergerakan tanganku yang sibuk mengiris daging di atas piring. Aku merasa bahwa daging yang kuiris itu adalah keadaan hatiku sekarang ini. Disayat, sakit, perih, dan membuat dadaku sesak.

"Dr. Lee, Wonwoo free setiap saat," jawab Soonyoung dengan santainya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Seokmin setelah ini. Dalam hati aku berharap sekali bahwa Wonwoo ada acara dan sibuk malam ini karena betapa aku ingin menjauhkan Wonwoo dari Seokmin. Tapi semuanya hanya ada dalam imajinasiku saja. Aku tetap tak bisa berbuat apapun.

"Benarkah itu Wonwoo hyung?" Seokmin ingin mendengar jawaban langsung dari mulut Wonwoo. Namun sepertinya Wonwoo tidak tahu bahwa dirinya sedang menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang.

"Ne, Dr. Lee."

"Baguslah," sahabatku itu sangat lega mendengar jawaban Wonwoo. Satu tahapan sudah beres bagi Seokmin. Tapi rasanya, tambah satu pisau tajam yang menusuk jantungku. Apakah aku akan baik-baik saja setelah ini? Hansol hanya melempar pandangan simpatiknya sekarang. Mungkin dia mengasihani nasibku.

Setelah percakapan singkat itu kami melanjutkan makan tanpa berkata-kata. Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan sekarang. Apalagi bagiku. Aku hanya ingin malam ini segera berakhir. Aku ingin segera pulang dan menyembunyikan tubuhku di balik selimut tebal di kamarku.

Setelah hidangan utama selesai kami lahap, pelayan mulai mengambil piring-piring kotor dan hendak mengambil dessert sebagai penutup sajian. Inilah saatnya. Seokmin mengedip padaku memberi isyarat untuk segera menjalankan rencananya. Aku menginjak kaki Hansol untuk memberitahunya.

"Aigoo, kenapa tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa berat seperti ini?" ucapku sambil memegangi kening dan sedikit menundukkan kepalaku, tak lupa menunjukkan ekspresi meringis kesakitan agar Soonyoung semakin percaya. Bukannya Soonyoung yang percaya, justru Wonwoo yang segera menoleh ke arah suaraku dan berusaha menggapai lenganku,"Mingyu-ya, waegurae?" nada suaranya panik. Rasa sakit hatiku sedikit berkurang karena Wonwoo hyung menghawatirkanku.

"Yah hyung, kau tak apa?" Hansol mulai mengikuti arus permainanku. Dia meletakkan tangannya di bahuku dan sedikit mengguncangnya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan seolah mengatakan tidak.

"Hansol-ah, entahlah. Rasanya pusing sekali," masih dengan nada kesakitan, aku berusaha meyakinkan semuanya. Hansol berkata,"Hyung, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Besok ada rapat penting. Kalau kau tidak minum obat sekarang, aku tidak yakin kau bisa bekerja dengan maksimal."

"Mr. Kim, benar kata Hansol-ssi. Sebaiknya Anda beristirahat saja," akhirnya si sipit terkena jebakan juga.

"Seokmin hyung, bagaimana ini?" Hansol ganti bertanya pada Seokmin.

"Apakah sangat sakit Mingyu-ya?"

"Seokmin, sepertinya aku harus pulang dulu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Pulanglah dan segera minum aspirin. Obat itu akan mengurangi rasa sakit kepalamu. Hansol-ah, antarkan Mingyu pulang! Aku akan mengurus semuanya di sini."

"Siap hyung!" Hansol membantuku berdiri. Namun, tiba-tiba dia berhenti dan dengan nada cemas berkata,"Ehm, Soonyoung hyung, bisakah kau membantuku memapah Mingyu hyung ke parkiran. Aku akan segera mengantarkannya ke rumah," Soonyoung tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian dia mengangguk.

"Won, aku pergi sebentar. Dr. Lee, tolong jaga Wonwoo ya."

"Tentu," Seokmin menjawab singkat.

Pengacara baru di perusahaanku itu membantu Hansol memapah tubuhku. Aku sangat menyesal telah membohonginya karena ia nampak sangat khawatir, tapi aku tidak tahu cara lain untuk membawanya keluar dari restaurant. Setelah masuk ke dalam mobil, Soonyoung hendak pergi meninggalkan kami berdua, tapi Hansol lebih cepat bertindak.

"Soonyoung Hyung, bisa aku minta bantuanmu lagi?"

"Ne?"

"Tolong jaga Mingyu-hyung sebentar. Aku harus menyetir, jadi aku tidak bisa memastikan kesadarannya. Tolonglah ikut kami ke rumah. Aku berjanji akan mengantarkanmu pulang ke rumahmu."

"Tapi, Wonwoo?"

"Dr. Lee pasti akan mengantarnya pulang. Jebal," wahahaha Hansol-ah, aktingmu patut diacungi jempol. Kenapa kau tidak ikut casting jadi aktor saja? Soonyoung melihat ke arahku, untung saja wajahku sedang menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan dan tidak tertawa karena Hansol, jadi dia setuju untuk menemani kami pulang.

"Hyung, bertahanlah," sepanjang perjalanan Hansol terus saja mengucapkan kalimat itu membuatku berasa akan mati saja.

Mereka berdua memapahku masuk ke rumah dan membaringkanku di kamar tidur. Setelah itu Hansol membawakan segelas air putih dan aspirin. Aku mengatakan bahwa aku bisa minum obat sendiri dan ada baiknya kalau Hansol mengantarkan Soonyoung saja. Mereka berdua akhirnya setuju dan pergi dari rumahku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baru lima menit Hansol meninggalkanku, ada suara ketukan di pintu. Apakah dia begitu cepat kembali ke sini. Setahuku jarak antara apartemenku dan apartemen Wonwoo lumayan jauh. Jadi, tidak mungkin Hansol sudah kembali.

Kubuka pintu dan betapa terkejutnya ketika kudapati dua orang pria asing berdiri di depanku. Siapa mereka? Rasanya aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka sebelumnya. Rekan bisnis juga sepertinya bukan. Salah satu pria yang berambut sangat cepak berwarna kemerahan itu memandangku seperti sedang mengobservasi dari atas kepalaku hingga ujung kaki.

"Ehm, nuguseyo?"

"Apakah Anda Kim Mingyu?" seorang lainnya yang berwajah lebih bersahabat dan kebetulan lebih kurus mulai bersuara.

"Ne."

"Kenalkan nama saya Choi Seungcheol dan rekan saya Kim Wonshik. Kami adalah detektif dari kepolisian. Kami ke sini untuk menanyakan sesuatu berkaitan dengan kecelakaan lalu lintas beberapa bulan yang lalu," pria itu menunjukkan identitas kepolisian dan hal itu membuatku sedikit merinding.

Bagaimana tidak merinding? Si cepak atau siapa namanya itu terus memandangiku dengan tatapan menyelidik. Dahinya berkerut dan tatapan tajam matanya membuatku ingin menutup pintu secepat mungkin.

Tapi mereka datang ke sini untuk apa? Kecelakaan? Beberapa bulan yang lalu? Apa itu berarti saat aku pulang dari club dalam keadaan mabuk? Aku merasa saat itu tidak ada yang melihat, lalu kenapa sekarang ada detektif yang mendatangiku? Apakah orang itu meninggal? Omo, bagaimana kalau dia meninggal? Kalau dia tidak meninggal pun itu artinya apakah aku akan dipenjara?

"Ne? Apakah Anda tidak salah alamat?" aku masih berusaha menenangkan diriku sendiri. Memberi mantra-mantra seperti, Bukan kau pelakunya Kim Mingyu, tenanglah. Polisi itu akan mengatakan bahwa orang yang ia cari bukanlah dirinya, dan langsung pergi meninggalkanmu sendiri.

"Tentu tidak Mr. Kim. Anda adalah pemilik mobil berplat nomor XXXX kan?" sekarang suara berat si cepak membuatku seperti tersambar petir. Oh my God, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

"Ne," jawabku lirih. Kenapa tidak ada yang berjalan lancar hari ini? Semuanya seperti sedang kembali mengolok-olokku yang tidak berdaya.

"Kalau Anda masih tidak percaya, Anda bisa ikut kami ke kantor polisi untuk memastikannya," sial sekali nasibku. Si cepak menunjukkan surat izin interogasi dari kepolisian.

Begitulah, akhirnya aku duduk di kursi kantor polisi menghadapi seorang investigator, yaitu detektif Choi yang menjemputku di rumah. Aku masuk ke ruangan tertutup itu tanpa boleh membawa alat komunikasi. Untung saja si cepak tidak ikut menginterogasi. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian seorang detektif lainnya yang wajahnya memancarkan aura sangat dingin menyusul masuk ke ruangan.

"Ah, Detektif Jung. Anda sudah datang," pria yang dipanggil detektif Jung itu tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya mengambil posisi duduk persis di depanku. Wait, apakah dia yang akan menginterogasiku dan bukannya si detektif Choi yang sepertinya lebih bersahabat itu? Percuma saja si cepak tidak ada di sini, gantinya bahkan lebih menyeramkan.

"Kim Mingyu, Anda diduga telah melakukan pelanggaran lalu lintas berupa tabrak lari. Pada malam tanggal 17 Juli 2015 Anda berkendara dengan mobil Lamborghini warna merah berplat nomor XXXX melalui jalan di daerah Gangnam dengan kecepatan melebihi batas. Seorang korban berinisial JWW dilarikan ke rumah sakit dalam keadaan yang sangat parah karena kejadian ini. Kasus itu yang dituduhkan pada Anda," pria bertampang dingin berujar dalam satu napas.

"Bagaimana bisa Anda mengatakan kalau saya yang mengendarai mobil itu?"

"Sudah jelas-jelas kami mendapati sebuah CCTV di daerah tersebut setelah beberapa bulan dari kejadian merekam dengan jelas kejadian itu. Selain itu, kami juga sudah mengecek showroom resmi tempat Anda membeli mobil tersebut. Mobil itu benar atas nama Anda. Kemudian kami juga sudah mengunjungi sebuah bengkel yang menyatakan bahwa Anda membawa kendaraan Anda untuk diservis bagian depannya karena sebuah kerusakan tepat pada tanggal 18 Juli 2015. Anda masih berusaha mengelak?"

"Ani. Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Apakah Anda kira saya mengada-ada kejadian ini?" pria itu berkata dengan nada rendah, tapi seolah kata-katanya menyayat permukaan kulitku. Di sampingnya, detektif Choi sibuk mencatat poin-poin penting dari pembicaraan ini.

"Tapi Anda mengatakan bahwa korban hanya dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Jadi, korban tidak meninggal dunia bukan?"

"Apakah menurut Anda menjadi buta lebih baik daripada meninggal dunia?" kembali pria itu bertanya dengan santai tapi menusuk.

"Maaf, buta? Maksud Anda korban itu dalam keadaan buta dan menyeberang jalan sembarangan? Kemudian tanpa sengaja saya menabraknya? Begitu?"

"Anda benar-benar bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh?" detektif Jung berdiri dan secepat kilat mencengkeram kerah bajuku, mengepalkan tangannya ke udara bersiap menghantamkannya ke wajahku. Namun, tiba-tiba seorang polisi lain menerobos masuk ke ruangan dan menahan bogem mentah detektif Jung. Detektif Choi hanya bisa menahan takut dan tidak berani melakukan apa-apa. Ah mungkin saja, detektif Jung itu punya jabatan tinggi dan temperamen yang tinggi pula.

"Jung Taekwoon! Ingat kau sedang melakukan interogasi sekarang! Jangan gunakan kekerasan disini!" omel polisi itu.

"Tapi Jaehwan-ah, orang ini benar-benar menjengkelkan. Sungcheol bilang kalau dia adalah seorang CEO, tapi kenapa otaknya lamban sekali digunakan untuk berpikir?"

"Aish, bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu di depan terdakwa? Tenangkan dirimu dan lanjutkan interogasi ini dengan damai dan aman. Kalau tidak, aku akan menyuruh Hakyeon melakukannya," polisi bernama Jaehwan itu mengancam detektif Jung yang sepertinya langsung menurut.

"Tidak bisa! Aku dan Sungcheol yang sudah melakukan penyelidikan mendalam berbulan-bulan ini. Aku tidak akan menyerahkan kasus ini pada Hakyeon," nada bicaranya akhirnya tinggi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang lanjutkan dengan tenang!"

"Arraseo, aku janji."

Jaehwan meninggalkan ruangan dan detektif Jung kembali menatapku. Dia kembali duduk di depanku dengan tenang, kemudian menghela napas panjang sebelum mulai bicara,"Mr. Kim, yang saya maksudkan adalah Jeon Wonwoo dilarikan ke rumah setelah kejadian itu dan mengalami kebutaan. Kornea matanya rusak setelah Anda menabraknya."

"Mwo? Apakah sebegitu keraskah saya menabraknya? Dan si korban, siapa namanya?"

"JEON. WON. WOO," detektif Jung mengeja satu persatu silabel nama korban dengan jelas.

DEG

Jantungku rasanya berhenti sesaat. Aku tidak salah dengar? Apa Jeon Wonwoo si korban itu adalah orang yang sama dengan Jeon Wonwoo yang kukenal. Tapi korban ini menjadi buta setelah kecelakaan dan Wonwoo juga mengalami kebutaan setelah kejadian buruk menimpanya? Jadi, apakah orang yang telah menyebabkan Wonwoo menjadi buta adalah aku?

"Mr. Kim, apakah Anda bisa mendengarkan saya?"Aku tersadar dan melihat detektif Jung membuka map hitam yang dibawanya saat masuk. Dia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dan menatanya di depanku. Ternyata kertas itu adalah foto.

"Ini adalah cuplikan gambar yang diambil dari CCTV daerah tersebut. Terlihat jelas pada gambar satu, wajah Anda saat mengetahui bahwa Anda menabrak seseorang," ya memang, pada gambar itu aku bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahku di belakang kemudi. Napasku rasanya tercekat di tenggorokan. Satu bukti.

"Dan ini," tunjuknya," adalah gambar korban yang tergeletak di jalan tak sadarkan diri dan berlumur darah." Gambar itu sangat mengerikan. Seorang pria berusia dua puluhan tergeletak di jalan dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya dan darah ada di mana-mana.

"Gambar selanjutnya adalah keadaan ketika Anda memilih memutar balik dan meninggalkan korban. Anda berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menjauh dari tempat kejadian." Aku hanya diam saja mengamati gambar-gambar itu.

"Selanjutnya adalah gambar yang diambil di rumah sakit. Korban telah selesai dioperasi, namun perban di matanya belum boleh dibuka," terlihat sosok seorang pria berambut hitam. Rambut yang rasanya sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku. Tapi aku masih tidak percaya kalau pria itu adalah Wonwoo.

"Dan yang terakhir, ini keadaan korban setelah pulih dan pulang dari rumah sakit."

Rasanya seluruh darah menghilang dari tubuhku. Aku merasa sangat lemas dan ingin muntah. Di hadapanku, sebuah potret Wonwoo yang sedang tersenyum sangat manis. Dia sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil mendengarkan lagu dari earphone yang tersumpal di telinganya.

Bagaimana bisa? Selama ini aku selalu berjanji pada diriku akan menghajar siapapun yang memberikan Wonwoo penderitaan seperti itu. Aku sangat ingin membalaskan dendam Wonwoo, tapi sepertinya aku tak pernah berpikir tentang kemungkinan bahwa akulah pelakunya. Akulah pria biadab itu. Pria yang telah menabraknya dan meninggalkannya dalam keadaan sekarat di tengah jalan seorang diri. Pria yang telah merenggut warna-warni dari kehidupannya.

Soonyoung menceritakan saat makan malam tadi bahwa Wonwoo mengalami kecelakaan saat ia menerima kabar bahagia. Wonwoo terpilih audisi dan akan segera didebutkan sebagai seorang rapper. Tapi, apa daya karena kejadian itu, manajemen bersangkutan menarik kembali tawaran mereka. Aku sangat jahat. Aku telah merenggut semua darinya. Dari hidupnya sampai impiannya.

Apa aku pantas dianggap sebagai manusia? Apakah aku pantas mencintai seorang Jeon Wonwoo?

Hari itu aku menjadi tahanan kota. Kasusku akan segera diproses. Karena aku terdiam selama akhir interogasi setelah detektif Jung menunjukkan bukti-bukti kuat, detektif Sungcheol mengantarku pulang ke rumah. Dia mengatakan bahwa mereka akan melakukan interogasi lanjutan dan diharapkan agar aku kembali ke kantor polisi bersama seorang pengacara.

Malam itu, aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Aku bahkan tidak bisa memejamkan mataku. Hujan yang tiba-tiba turun membuat aku tambah merana. Seperti aku berada di dunia seorang diri. Aku membayangkan diriku berdiri di dekat tebing. Kulihat Wonwoo berada dekat sekali dengan tepi tebing. Dia hendak melompat, aku segera berlari hendak menyelamatkannya, tapi sepertinya aku malah mendorongnya, bukannya menariknya ke tempat yang aman. Kulihat Wonwoo terjatuh ke dasar tebing yang dipenuhi karang runcing dan tajam serta ombak yang berdebur dengan kerasnya.

"AAAAAARRRRRGHHHHH," aku menjerit dan kusadari bahwa tanpa sadar imajinasiku telah merusak kewarasanku. Keringat dingin yang membasahi tubuhku mengingatkanku pada darah yang berceceran di jalan menggenangi tubuh Wonwoo. Aku merasa jijik dengan keringat itu dan kulepas pakaian yang kupakai.

Aku beranjak ke kamar mandi dan menyiram tubuhku dengan air dingin. Kupejamkan mata, namun yang tampak adalah gelap. Inikah yang dirasakan Wonwoo? Gelap sepanjang siang dan malam? Tidak bisa melihat apapun dan hanya bisa mendengarkan suara? Betapa menyedihkan.

Aku terduduk dan menangis. Beberapa kali kuhantamkan kepalaku ke dinding kamar mandi. Bagaimana jika Wonwoo tahu kalau akulah yang telah menyebabkannya seperti itu? Apakah dia akan membenciku? Ah, pasti dia akan membenciku. Orang mana yang tidak akan membenci pelaku tabrak lari sepertinya? Tak ada, kecuali orang itu sudah tidak waras lagi. Kenapa tiba-tiba rasa sakit hatiku berlipat ganda. Bukan hanya karena Wonwoo akan menjadi milik Seokmin, tapi juga karena kenyataan pahit yang bahkan akan menimbulkan penyesalan hingga aku mati nanti.

.

.

.

Wonwoo yang sedang bersiap pergi ke rumah sakit dikejutkan dengan nada dering teleponnya. Siapa yang meneleponnya pagi-pagi begini?

"Yo-," niat untuk menyapa orang di seberang sambungan dengan ramah pupus saat suara panik Hansol terdengar memotong salamnya,"Wonwoo Hyung, apakah Mingyu hyung bersamamu?"

"Hansol-ssi? Ani. Aku tidak bersama Mingyu. Waegurae?" Wonwoo meletakkan kembali tas yang hendak dipakainya ke lantai.

"Aish, kemana Mingyu hyung pergi? Dia tidak ada di apartemen dan teleponnya juga tidak aktif. Bagaimana ini?" Wonwoo tidak tahu kalau Hansol sedang frustasi karena ia tidak menemukan Mingyu di seluruh sudut apartemennya. Berulang kali ia menelepon, nomornya tidak aktif. Dia sedang mondar-mandir sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah rapi sambil sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kesal.

"Mungkin saja dia sudah di kantor Hansol-ssi?" Wonwoo berusaha berkata dengan tenang, tapi sebenarnya dalam hati dia juga sudah ikut panik.

"Kalau dia sudah di kantor, pasti aku tidak akan meneleponmu Wonwoo-ssi. Mingyu-hyung selalu tepat waktu berangkat ke kantor. Tapi hari ini, ia tidak ada di kantor sama sekali. Aku bahkan sudah menanyakan reseptionis apakah Mingyu hyung sudah datang. Tapi mereka bilang belum. Aigoo, baagaimana ini?"

"Tenanglah Hansol-ssi. Tenangkan dirimu dan coba hubungi Mingyu sekali lagi."

"Ah, baiklah. Terima kasih Wonwoo-ssi. Kalau Mingyu meneleponmu, tolong katakan padanya untuk segera menemuiku, ne?"

"Geurae Hansol-ssi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kemana Mingyu pergi? Karena telepon dari Hansol barusan, aku merasa panik dan kahawatir. Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Mingyu. Jantungku berdetak dengan kencang dan aku makin khawatir. Kuurungkan niatku untuk pergi ke taman dan memilih duduk di ruang tengah. Soonyoung sudah berangkat kerja jadi aku sendirian di apartemen.

Kukatupkan kedua tanganku untuk berdoa. God, tolong lindungi Mingyu dimanapun ia berada. Aku terus-terusan komat kamit dan tiba-tiba handphoneku kembali berdering. Dengan cepat kuangkat telepon yang masuk.

"Wonwoo hyung," suara itu. Mingyu. Syukurlah. Akhirnya kau mengabulkan doaku Tuhan.

"Mingyu-ya, neo eodiya?" aku segera menanyakan keberadaannya. Tapi dia tidak segera menjawab. Hening. "Yah, neo eodiya?" aku kembali bertanya. Kenapa dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Terdengar suara isakan tertahan dari seberang saluran, apakah itu artinya Mingyu sedang menangis?

"Mingyu-ya, apakah kau menangis?" aku tidak yakin menanyakan hal semacam itu, tapi walaupun aku tidak melihatnya, aku seperti bisa melihatnya berada di dekatku.

"Ani hyung."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kau ada dimana?"

"Aku ada di depan pintu apartemenmu." Apa? Dia ada di sini? Aku segera berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu. Setelah bunyi klik pintu terbuka dan seseorang menghambur memelukku. Itu Mingyu. Bau parfumnya sangat kukenal.

"Wae…waegurae Mingyu-ya?" dia memelukku sangat erat. Tanpa sadar aku melingkarkan salah satu lenganku di pinggangnya dan tangan lainnya menepuk-nepuk punggung pria yang baru beberapa bulan ini kukenal. Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah dan belum ingin membicarakannya, jadi tidak ada hak ku untuk memaksanya buka mulut.

"Hyung, mianhae," dia meminta maaf padaku. Untuk apa? Dia tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun padaku. Kurasakan air mata menetes dari matanya karena cairan itu membasahi leherku.

"Mingyu-ya, kenapa minta maaf? Kau tidak salah apapun padaku. Tak perlu meminta maaf seperti ini," aku meyakinkannya, namun ia justru menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia makin menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leherku dan terisak lebih keras.

"Yah, wae irae? Kenapa kau begini?" walaupun tadinya aku tak ingin memaksanya, tapi setelah keadaan menjadi seperti ini aku harus tahu penyebabnya. Aku tidak akan tenang kalau dia belum mengatakannya.

"Hyung, aku janji akan membawakan dunia untukmu."

"Mwo? Dunia? Kau ini kenapa Kim Mingyu?"

"Hyung, jeongmal mianhaeyo. Aku benar-benar menyesal dan ingatlah bahwa aku tidak sengaja melakukan semuanya. Aku akan memperbaiki semuanya karena aku mencintaimu. Aku berjanji akan mengembalikan semua duniamu. Aku akan mengembalikan semua warna-warni itu."

"Omong kosong apa yang kau katakan barusan?"

Mingyu kembali diam. Sekarang ia sepertinya sedang berusaha mengatur napas agar tidak terisak lagi. Getaran tubuhnya pun sudah berkurang. Perlahan-lahan ia melepaskan pelukannya di tubuhku dan memindahkan tangannya ke bahuku. Sesaat kurasakan sebuah kecupan singkat di dahiku. Kemudian kedua tangan itu menghilang dan sepertinya Mingyu berjalan mundur menjauhiku.

"Mingyu-ya," aku memanggilnya, tapi ia menjawab dari kejauhan,"Hyung, aku akan berangkat ke kantor sekarang. Terima kasih atas semuanya. Kuharap kau akan hidup bahagia selamanya. Saranghae."

Tanganku berusaha meraih tubuhnya, tapi gagal. Aku tidak tahu dia ada dimana. Suara klik menandakan pintu tertutup dan aku hanya bisa termangu. Apa aku tidak salah dengar tadi? Mingyu bilang ia mencintaiku. Dia bahkan mengecup keningku. Jeon Wonwoo, apakah kau tidak bermimpi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hansol-ssi, aku lupa mengabarimu kalau lima belas menit yang lalu Mingyu kemari dan dia bilang akan segera berangkat ke kantor. Apakah ia sudah ada di kantor?" suara pria yang ditaksir Mingyu hyung itu menginformasikan keberadaan bosku.

"Apa? Dia berkata akan ke kantor? Lima belas menit yang lalu?" jarak antara kantor dengan apartemen Wonwoo tidak terlalu jauh, cuma lima menit perjalanan mengendarai mobil. Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang Mingyu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya?

"Kenapa Hansol-ssi? Apakah Mingyu belum datang juga?"

"Mr. Choi, apakah Anda sedang berusaha menyembunyikan keberadaan Kim Mingyu sekarang? Apakah dia berusaha kabur dari polisi?" detektif bernama Kim Wonshik itu membentakku. Aish orang itu tidak tahu kalau aku sedang panik setengah mati mencari keberadaan Mingyu hyung apa.

Kedua orang detektif itu tiba-tiba saja mendatangi kantor dan mencari Mingyu-hyung. Mereka mengatakan bahwa hari ini Mingyu hyung dijadwalkan untuk interogasi lanjutan mengenai kasus tabrak lari yang dilakukannya beberapa bulan lalu. Korban kecelakaan yang tidak lain adalah Wonwoo hyung membuatku kaget setengah mati. Kalau begitu, Mingyu hyung yang telah menyebabkan Wonwoo hyung, orang yang dicintainya, mengalami kebutaan.

Itu sebabnya Mingyu hyung menghilang. Dia pasti sangat depresi mengetahui semua kenyataan ini. Tapi dimana dia? Aku tidak ingin dia melakukan hal-hal bodoh, karena sejauh yang kutahu, Mingyu hyung adalah tipe orang yang sangat gegabah dalam bertindak. Ia sangat emosional sehingga sangat susah menebak keinginannya.

"Sabar detektif Kim," aku berusaha menenangkannya. Untung saja rekannya tidak semenakutkan detektif Kim dan justru berusaha membantuku untuk menenangkan detektif menakutkan berambut cepak itu."Wonshik Hyung, tenang sebentar. Biarkan dia menanyakan keberadaan Kim Mingyu pada teman dekatnya dulu!"

"Aish, dia membuat kita menunggu seperti ini," jelas sekali detektif Kim sangat kesal. Namun, detektif Choi membuatnya kembali duduk dengan tenang.

"Wonwoo hyung, apakah Mingyu hyung berkata sesuatu sebelum ia pergi? Selain akan berangkat ke kantor tentunya," aku berharap ada secercah harapan tentang keberadaan Kim Mingyu.

"Ah, ne. Dia berkata," seolah ragu dengan apa yang ia katakan Wonwoo hyung menghentikan kalimatnya, kemudian dengan pelan dia berkata,"… akan memberikan dunia bagiku dan mengembalikan semua warna-warni ke dalam kehidupanku."

Oh no. Itu pertanda buruk.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**GIMME THE LIGHT**

 **Title : Gimme The Light**

 **Author : Davidrd**

 **Length : Chapter 4/?**

 **Pairing :** **Meanie**

 **Genre : Angst, drama, romance**

 **Summary :**

 **Wonwoo adalah pria baik hati yang menjadi buta karena terlibat dalam sebuah kecelakaan, sedangkan Mingyu adalah pria arrogant dan kasar yang memiliki masa lalu kelam dalam hal percintaan.**

 **Bad at writing summaries.** **This is a remake fic.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Don't like don't read. No bashing please! No harsh comment whatsoever!_**

 **.**

 **.**

Hidup ini rumit. Serumit benang kusut yang susah untuk diuraikan. Ah, mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan menghadapi ini semua. Tapi bagaimana tidak? Aku tidak tahu apa kesalahan yang pernah kuperbuat di kehidupanku yang telah lalu, tapi seolah semua kesialan yang terjadi padaku adalah buah yang harus kuterima. Mungkin aku pernah membunuh seorang pejabat kerajaan atau membantai seluruh keluarga kerajaan. Atau mungkin juga aku pernah menjadi pemimpin yang lalim dan menyiksa seluruh rakyatku.

Ya, mungkin juga tidak separah itu perbuatanku, tapi tetap saja aku merasa sangat berdosa sekarang. Seperti memikul beban yang sangat berat di pundak dan berjalan di seutas tali tipis sambil berusaha menjaga keseimbangan. Aku sudah tidak tahu mana yang fantasi dan mana kenyataan. Semuanya seperti berbaur menjadi satu.

Kubuka jendela mobil yang sedang kukendarai untuk membiarkan semilir angin masuk dan membelai rambutku. Deretan tebing menjulang tinggi di sisi kanan dan laut yang terhampar luas di sisi kiri memang membuat tempat ini terlihat sangat indah dan cocok. Cocok untukku mengakhiri semua kisah menyedihkan ini.

Saat jalanan sedang lengang, hanya ada sebuah truk berukuran sedang dari arah yang berlawanan, kulajukan lamborghini merah yang telah menabrak Wonwoo hyung ini dengan kecepatan penuh menuju pembatas jalan. Aku tidak sedikitpun menutup mata saat mobil yang kutumpangi terjun bebas ke dalam laut karena aku harus menyaksikan semuanya, saat-saat dimana aku berusaha menebus dosa yang telah kulakukan.

" _I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I promise you, I'm going to dissapear from your life. And I love you_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lee Seokmin atau yang biasa disapa Dr. Lee memasuki ruangan kerjanya tanpa senyuman. Ia masih merasa kecewa dengan penolakan Kim Wonwoo tadi malam. Semua hal yang sudah direncanakannya untuk melamar Wonwoo tidak membuahkan hasil. Pria baik hati yang ditaksirnya itu ternyata sudah mempunyai seseorang yang spesial. Janjinya untuk memberikan keluarga pada Sungjong tidak bisa ia tepati dan hal itu masih saja membuatnya sedih. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga dia tidak akan memaksa Wonwoo untuk menerimanya. Ia hanya akan diingat sebagai orang jahat jika ia benar-benar melakukan tindakan bodoh itu. Ah, mungkin saja Wonwoo memang bukan jodohnya.

Tok tok tok

Ia tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap cermin yang ada di ruangan kerjanya sekilas untuk memperhatikan wajahnya. Ternyata dia terlihat menakutkan jika tidak tersenyum. Kesan ramahnya hilang dan ia tidak mau membuat rekan kerjanya maupun pasien-pasiennya khawatir. Dengan segera ditariknya sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman manis sambil berkata,"Masuk!"

Seorang suster dari bagian administrasi membuka pintu. Setelah memberikan hormat singkat, sang suster yang masih berusia muda itu berjalan menuju meja kerja sang dokter mata. Dengan sedikit lambaian kecil, sang dokter mengisyaratkan suster itu untuk duduk.

"Ada apa Minji-ssi?"

"Dok, ada kabar gembira," wajah suster bernama Minji itu berbinar meyakinkan sang dokter bahwa kabar yang dibawanya benar-benar sesuatu yang baik.

"Memangnya ada kabar bahagia apa sampai-sampai kau tersenyum seperti itu?"

"Ini berhubungan dengan Jeon Wonwoo-ssi, Dok," dia menyerahkan sebuah map kepada Dr. Lee.

"Coba kulihat dulu apakah ini kabar baik atau bukan," canda sang dokter. Seokmin berdoa semoga saja kabar baik itu seperti yang diharapkannya. Semoga saja Wonwoo mendapatkan donor kornea segera. Setelah melihat tulisan di berkas itu, benar saja ada dua orang yang mendonorkan korneanya untuk Wonwoo.

"Wah ini benar-benar berita baik. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama kita mendapatkan donor untuk Wonwoo hyung, bahkan disini tertera dua orang yang bersedia menjadi donor. Park Byunjung dan Kim Mingyu," matanya membelalak seketika melihat nama pendonor kedua,"Kim Mingyu?"

"Ne Dok. Kim Mingyu-ssi baru datang tadi pagi dan dia sudah melakukan semua prosedur pengecekan kelayakan yang ada bersama Dr. Han. Dari semua hasil tes, kornea mata Kim Mingyu-ssi cocok dengan Jeon Wonwoo-ssi," perawat itu masih saja menganggap berita itu bahagia karena ia tidak tahu pendonor yang dibicarakannya adalah sahabat karib sang dokter.

"Ini tidak mungkin," dibukanya berkas berikutnya yang berisi data pendonor dan apa yang didapatinya semakin membuatnya berpikir yang macam-macam. Tatapan sedih yang dilemparkan Mingyu pada Wonwoo semalam.

" _Mianhae Dr. Lee, tapi aku sudah mencintai seseorang."_

" _Ah, benarkah? Kalau boleh kutahu, siapakah pria beruntung itu? Apakah aku mengenalnya?"_

" _Aku takut untuk menyebutkan namanya."_

" _Kenapa takut? Aku tidak akan mencelakainya hanya karena kau menolakku saat ini. Aku bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu hyung. Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah aku mengenal orang itu? Karena kalau aku mengenalnya aku bisa melepasmu dengan lebih mudah hyung."_

" _Maafkan aku yang telah berburuk sangka padamu Seokmin-ssi. Iya kau mengenalnya, bahkan mungkin sangat mengenalnya."_

Jangan-jangan orang yang dicintai Wonwoo adalah Mingyu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Wonshik dengan tergesa-gesa mengangkat teleponnya yang tiba-tiba berdering. Dengan suara tegasnya dia menjawab,"Yoboseyo." Keningnya sempat berkerut beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia berteriak keras,"Apa? Target mengalami kecelakaan?"

"Apa? Kecelakaan?" kutatap detektif berambut cepak itu seolah menyuruhnya mengatakan bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Mingyu hyung. Tapi sepertinya semuanya tinggal harapan saja. Ekspresi panik di wajah sang detektif membuatku sadar bahwa Kim Mingyu telah melakukan hal bodoh yang sangat parah.

"Hansol-ssi, sebaiknya kita segera menuju tempat kecelakaan. Kim Mingyu masih belum ditemukan keberadaannya. Mobilnya jatuh ke laut dan tim penyelamat sedang mencari tubuhnya," omong kosong apa lagi ini. Bukan saja tabrakan yang terjadi padanya, tapi juga menghilang. God, apakah Mingyu hyung sudah gila.

"Baiklah," aku menyambar kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja dan mengikuti kedua detektif itu keluar ruangan. Baru saja keluar ruangan, aku berpapasan dengan Seokmin hyung yang juga kelihatan terburu-buru.

"Hansol-ah kau mau kemana?" dia menghentikan langkahku.

"Hyung, Mingyu hyung kecelakaan," matanya membelalak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sinilah sekarang kami berdiri, di tepi tebing tinggi yang langsung berbatasan dengan laut. Pembatas jalan yang terlihat rusak sudah diberi garis polisi dan untuk sementara jalan ini ditutup untuk umum. Tim medis, polisi, dan reporter sudah banyak yang mengerumuni tempat ini. Ini bukan hanya sekedar berita kecelakaan belaka tapi menyangkut nama Kim Mingyu, seorang CEO muda yang sukses yang berusaha mengakhiri hidupnya karena depresi setelah melakukan tabrak lari terhadap seorang calon bintang.

Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana media-media itu akan mencetak foto Mingyu hyung dengan ukuran besar di halaman pertama tabloid dengan judul yang memojokkan. Bahkan foto-fotonya bisa menjadi kata kunci nomor satu di situs pencarían. Kenapa takdirmu begitu menyedihkan hyung? Walaupun kau depresi seperti itu, setidaknya kau berbagi denganku. Ceritakan semuanya padaku sehingga aku bisa membantumu dengan baik. Tidak seperti ini. Bunuh diri dan berusaha memberikan matamu pada Wonwoo hyung sebagai caramu meminta maaf. Bagaimana Wonwoo hyung bisa menggunakan matamu jika sampai sekarang saja tubuhmu masih belum bisa ditemukan huh? Dasar bodoh.

"Coba cari di titik ini!" Seorang detektif memberikan perintah pada tim pencari dengan menunjukkan lokasi yang tertera pada peta. Di sampingnya, Choi Seungcheol sedang mencatat pernyataan supir truk yang menjadi saksi kecelakaan tunggal ini, sedangkan Kim Wonshik sudah bersiap dengan pakaian selamnya. Ia akan membantu tim pencari untuk terjun ke laut.

"Timjangnim, dimana aku harus mulai mencari?" sambil menenteng kacamata selam, detektif berambut cepak itu menanti perintah sang atasan.

"Carilah di sebelah sini bersama ketua tim Hwang. Hanya dua daerah ini yang belum kita telusuri," dia mengangguk mantap, siap melaksanakan tugas,"Jangan lupa! Kita harus segera menemukannya jika ingin target tetap hidup."

"Siap!"

Kemudian Detektif Kim mendekati seorang pria yang kemungkinan bernama ketua tim Hwang untuk meminta arahan. Keduanya mengikuti jejak anggota tim yang lain yang sudah berada di laut sebelumnya. Setelah menuruni tebing yang cukup curam, keduanya melompat ke dalam perahu karet dan bersiap menyelam. Setelah menghitung sampai tiga, keduanya sudah berada di laut. Menyelam dan tak terlihat dari atas sini.

"Hansol-ah," suara Seokmin hyung mengagetkanku yang dari tadi terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik regu penyelamat.

"Wae?" aku mendapati Seokmin hyung yang mengulurkan sebuah sapu tangan padaku. Sebelum aku sempat bertanya mengapa dia memberikan benda itu padaku, kulihat tetes air mata yang ternyata sedari tadi membasahi pipiku.

"Gomawo hyung," setelah selesai menggunakannya, aku hanya tersenyum kecil pada sahabatku itu,"Kenapa kita bisa mempunyai sahabat yang sangat bodoh seperti dia? Kenapa selalu dia yang menjadi orang paling bodoh di antara kita? Ketika aku kuliah di jurusan bisnis dan kau jurusan kedokteran, dia malah masuk jurusan seni yang sama sekali tidak memerlukan kepandaian, hanya bakat," aku terhenti sejenak melihat ekspresi Seokmin hyung yang sepertinya ingin mengatakan 'apa yang sedang kau racaukan sekarang Hansol-ah'.

"Ketika kau mengatakan padanya bahwa pacarnya telah berselingkuh, dia justru memutuskan persahabatan kita. Dan nyatanya apa? Dia menyesalinya setelah mengetahui kebenarannya dan merasa bersalah padamu kan?" Seokmin hyung mendekatiku dan menepuk pelan pundakku. Sekarang dia tahu aku meracau karena sedang sangat khawatir akan keadaan Mingyu hyung.

"Kimbabo itu, kenapa dia tidak pernah berubah. Dia punya kita. Tapi kenapa dia tidak memberitahu kita semuanya? Apa gunanya kita sebagai sahabat? Kita kan tidak akan menjudge-nya hanya karena masalah ini. Kita akan mencari jalan keluar bersama-sama. Tapi dia selalu mempunyai pemikiran sendiri dan bertindak semaunya. Hanya karena terlalu mencintai Wonwoo hyung dia rela mengor-," ucapanku terhenti. Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan rahasia Mingyu hyung. Dia kan memintaku untuk merahasiakan semuanya dari Seokmin.

"Hyung, mianhae. Tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan hal ini saat kau dan Wonwoo hyung su-," dia tersenyum sekilas,"Jadi benar dugaanku. Orang yang dicintai Wonwoo hyung adalah Mingyu."

"Mwo?"

"Wonwoo hyung menolakku semalam," sebelum aku bertanya alasannya, Seokmin hyung kembali menepuk pundakku,"Tenanglah. Aku tidak marah, hanya sedikit kecewa. Tapi setelah aku tahu kalau orang yang dicintai Wonwoo hyung adalah Mingyu, aku merasa lega. Setidaknya keduanya saling menyukai."

"Sebenarnya aku ke kantormu karena menemukan kejanggalan pada daftar pendonor kornea untuk Wonwoo hyung. Ada nama Mingyu di sana. Tadinya aku ingin menanyakan apa maksud semuanya pada Kimbabo, tapi ternyata dia sudah ada di sini. Si bodoh itu ingin membuktikan cintanya," sang ahli bedah mata itu memandang lautan.

Regu penyelemat masih bekerja. Mereka menelusuri tiap jengkal lautan dalam radius 200 meter, berharap menemukan pencerah. Beberapa dari mereka muncul ke permukaan untuk mencari tau sudah sejauh mana mereka mencari, kemudian karena melihat yang lain masih sibuk bekerja akhirnya mereka kembali menyelam.

Sebuah helikopter berputar di atas lautan menunggu kabar. Mereka berusaha melacak tempat terakhir sinyal telepon Mingyu hyung ditemukan. Selain pilot dan copilot di bagian depan, dua orang tim medis sudah bersiap di bagian belakang. "Detektif Jung," ketua tim medis mendekati detektif yang sedari tadi sibuk menunggu kabar dari walkie talkie nya. "Ne."

"Kami sudah menyiapkan tim medis di helicopter. Jadi apabila korban ditemukan kita bisa langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit agar segera mendapat perawatan," lelaki yang sepertinya berusia empat puluhan itu meyakinkan sang polisi bahwa ia menjamin pelayanan medis yang akan diberikan pada korban.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Sekarang kita berdoa saja semoga mereka segera menemukan korban," lelaki itu mengangguk.

Lambaian dari seorang anggota tim penyelamat di bawah sana sontak membuat kami mendekat ke pembatas jalan mencoba memastikan. Di atas perahu karet itu seorang berpakaian selam lainnya memegangi tubuh lemas seorang yang sudah kukenal. Benar. Itu Mingyu hyung.

"Mereka menemukannya!" Choi Seungcheol berteriak membuat semua orang yang ada di tempat ini memfokuskan pandangannya ke satu tujuan.

"Apa benar itu korban?" Detektif Jung menghubungi Kim Wonshik di seberang saluran. Beberapa detik kemudian dia mengangguk dan segera mengganti saluran ke pilot helikopter. Detektif Jung mulai memberikan instruksi,"Cepat bawa korban ke rumah sakit. Koordinat korban di L15."

Semua orang dalam mode panik, berlarian kesana kemari mempersiapkan segalanya. Beberapa polisi lalu lintas mulai menjauhkan wartawan dan reporter dari TKP. Mereka tidak ingin para pencari berita itu menuliskan hal yang salah karena semua hal tentang kasus ini pastinya akan dijelaskan secara gamblang di konferensi pers yang diadakan kepolisian.

Tiba-tiba Seokmin hyung merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan handphone yang berdering."Yoboseyo….Mwo? Kalau begitu kita harus cepat. Segera siapkan ruang operasi dan perlengkapannya! Aku akan menjeput Wonwoo hyung."

"Ada apa?" kulihat wajah Seokmin hyung sedikit bersinar.

"Pendonor kornea untuk Wonwoo hyung diketahui telah meninggal dunia barusan. Kami harus segera melakukan operasi supaya Wonwoo hyung bisa melihat lagi."

"Orang yang kau maksud bukan Mingyu hyung kan?"

"Aish tentu bukan. Dia seorang pensiunan pegawai pemerintah dan usianya sudah 57 tahun. Tenang saja. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menemanimu menunggu Mingyu."

"Hyung lakukanlah tugasmu sebagai seorang dokter. Aku percaya Mingyu hyung juga ingin kau melakukan hal yang sama."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Satu tahun kemudian**

Air mataku jatuh saat aku mengingat semua yang terjadi. Tetesan-tetesan bening itu tidak terbendung lagi oleh kelopak mataku hingga jatuh mengalir dengan bebasnya membasahi pipi dan bajuku. Tidak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk menghentikan laju air itu karena aku ingin meluapkan segalanya di sini dan sekarang juga. Tiap hari hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Duduk termenung di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang meranggas dan menangis hingga semua tenagaku hilang tak bersisa.

"Hyung, kita pulang sekarang ya?" bujuk seorang pria tampan yang berada di sebelahku dengan suara lirih yang menahan rasa sedih dan sakit.

"Hansol-ah, kenapa aku tidak mati saja?"

"Hyung, jangan berkata seperti itu. Please, kalau kau mengatakan itu lagi aku akan membawamu bertemu dengan Wonwoo hyung," ancamannya terdengar menakutkan bagiku. Tentu sangat menakutkan malahan. Hansol tahu kalau aku sangat takut bertemu dengan Wonwoo.

"Andwae. Jangan pernah lakukan itu. Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau aku sampai bertemu dengannya lagi. Kau tahu Hansol-ah, aku hanya memberinya penderitaan. aku telah membuatnya seperti itu. Aku ini bukan manusia. Aku monster. Aku sudah bersumpah untuk tidak muncul lagi di hadapannya," suaraku tercekat oleh tangis yang kembali pecah.

"Geurae kalau itu maumu Hyung, tapi sekarang kita pulang ya? Ini sudah larut malam dan angin malam bukanlah hal yang baik untuk kesehatanmu Hyung," sekali lagi dia membujukku untuk pulang ke rumah dan beristirahat.

"Baiklah," aku menyerah karena memang sekarang keadaan fisikku sudah tidak memungkinkanku untuk terus begadang dan diterpa angin seperti ini. Bisa kurasakan kalau dia sedikit tersenyum gembira karena hari ini aku agak mudah dibujuk untuk pulang, tidak seperti biasanya. Dengan cekatan dia membetulkan letak selimut yang menutupi pangkuan dan kedua kakiku kemudian dia berjalan ke belakangku dan mendorong kursi roda yang sudah menjadi penumpu hidupku selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**GIMME THE LIGHT**

 **Title : Gimme The Light**

 **Author : Davidrd**

 **Length : Chapter 5/?**

 **Pairing :** **Meanie**

 **Genre : Angst, drama, romance**

 **Summary :**

 **Wonwoo adalah pria baik hati yang menjadi buta karena terlibat dalam sebuah kecelakaan, sedangkan Mingyu adalah pria arrogant dan kasar yang memiliki masa lalu kelam dalam hal percintaan.**

 **Bad at writing summaries.** **This is a remake fic.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Don't like don't read. No bashing please! No harsh comment whatsoever!_**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **If love is blind, then maybe a blind person that loves has a greater understanding of it.**_

(Chris Jami, Salome: _In Every Inch in Every Mile_ )

.

.

Setelah mengalami kecelakaan tragis yang merenggut penglihatanku, aku merasa dunia telah menjauhiku. Semua gerakku terasa terbatas dan impian yang sudah berada di depan mataku lenyap tanpa bekas. Putus asa sudah pasti, tapi di saat seperti itu apa gunanya putus asa? Putus asa tidak akan membawa kita ke manapun? Apalagi melangkah maju dan meningkatkan prestasi. Itulah sebabnya aku mulai menata hidupku kembali. Biarlah apa yang sudah terjadi menjadi pelajaran bagiku, bahwa Tuhan bisa mengambil suatu anugerah dalam hidup kita apabila kita kurang bersyukur kepada-Nya.

Walaupun sekarang aku buta, tapi aku seperti memperoleh banyak berkah. Aku bertemu seorang dokter baik hati yang merawatku dan menyarankan terapi serta berjanji akan mencarikan donor kornea, seorang anak kecil yang selalu mengisi kekosongan hari-hariku, sahabat karibku yang tidak pernah berhenti memberikan dukungan supaya aku tetap tegar menjalani hidup, dan seorang pria yang telah mencuri hatiku.

Pertemuan pertama kami memang bukan dalam keadaan yang baik, tapi aku bersyukur karena Tuhan telah mempertemukanku dengannya. Belum pernah aku merasa jatuh cinta pada seseorang seperti saat ini. Hanya dia yang berhasil membuat hatiku luluh dan terjerat. Hanya saja, dalam keadaan sepi dan seorang diri aku kembali melihat diriku yang jauh dari kata sempurna untuknya. Aku ini buta, mana mau dia bersanding dengan seorang yang cacat sepertiku. Hentikan mimpimu Jeon Wonwoo! Kim Mingyu tidak akan melirikmu, apalagi mencintaimu!

Aku merutuk diriku karena jatuh cinta pada Mingyu, seorang CEO perusahaan besar yang secara tidak sengaja kukenal. Aku berusaha menjaga cara bicaraku dan tingkah lakuku setiap kali bertemu dengannya. Aku selalu merapalkan mantra di dalam kepalaku untuk menghentikan debaran jantung yang tak beraturan di saat aku dekat dengannya. Entah sudah berapa kali aku memimpikannya dalam tidur, berusaha membayangkan wajahnya yang tidak bisa kulihat langsung.

Tapi hari ini, dia datang kepadaku dan mengatakan kata-kata yang selama ini hanya bisa kuimpikan. 'Saranghae' dia mengatakan hal itu padaku dan mengecup keningku. Apa itu artinya dia juga mencintaiku? Tapi kenapa setelah menyatakan perasaannya padaku dia justru menghilang dan membuat khawatir semua orang? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya? Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Ting tong

Suara bel membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya, berharap Mingyu akan datang kembali seperti tadi pagi. Tapi, pria di ambang pintu adalah Dr. Lee, bukannya Mingyu.

"Dr. Lee ada apa Anda kemari?" tanyaku pelan. Aku tahu aku telah menyakiti hatinya dengan penolakanku semalam. Tapi aku memang tidak bisa berbohong padanya. Aku tidak mencintainya, Soonyoung yang selama ini menyukainya.

"Hyung, ayo ke rumah sakit! Kita akan melakukan transplantasi kornea."

Aku senang bukan main. Hari yang kutunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang. Aku akan bisa melihat lagi. Terima kasih Tuhan, kau telah mengabulkan salah satu doaku.

Operasi berjalan lancar dua hari yang lalu. Beberapa saat lagi perban yang menutupi mataku akan dibuka. Soonyoung sudah datang dari tadi pagi menemaniku berbincang sambil menunggu Dr. Lee. Sahabatku itu mengatakan ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakannya denganku, tapi dia menolak untuk memberitahuku sekarang. Dia menunggu hingga perban ini dibuka.

"Oh, Anda sudah datang Dr. Lee," Soonyoung berdiri dengan tergesa-gesa karena kursi yang didudukinya berderit beradu dengan lantai.

"Iya Soonyoung-ssi. Hari ini adalah hari baik Wonwoo hyung, bukankah begitu hyung?" aku mengangguk dan tersenyum pada mereka. Memang ini hari yang baik, aku akan memulai semuanya dari awal.

Perban yang menutupi mataku mulai dibuka perlahan-lahan hingga lapisan terakhir. Setelah semuanya dilepas, aku masih belum boleh membuka mata selama satu menit. Jantungku berdebar menunggu hitungan mundur dari Dr. Lee dan Soonyoung. Semoga saja kornea ini cocok untukku dan membuatku bisa melihat dunia lagi.

"Uncle Wonwoo sudah boleh membuka matanya sekarang," suara itu. Chan ternyata juga ada di ruangan ini. Betapa bahagianya aku. Aku mengangguk dan mulai membuka kelopak mataku secara perlahan. Awalnya, pemandangan di depanku masih terlihat kabur, namun setelah mengedipkan mata beberapa kali semuanya terlihat jelas. Aku bisa melihat.

"Chanie, itukah kau?" tanyaku pada seorang anak kecil yang sedang berada dalam gendongan Soonyoung. Mata besar dan bulat, bibirnya tipis dan lucu, pipinya sedikit gembil dan rambutnya lurus. Sekilas tadinya kukira anak itu wanita, tapi ternyata dia memakai celana pendek dan kaos garis-garis. Lee Chan mengangguk dan mengulurkan kedua lengannya padaku seakan minta dipeluk. Tentu saja aku meraihnya ke dalam pelukanku.

"Uncle sangat bahagia bisa melihatmu Chanie," kuciumi wajah mungilnya yang selama ini hanya bisa kuraba."Chanie juga bahagia melihat Uncle Wonwoo sudah bisa melihat lagi," ucapnya seraya mencium pipiku."Dengan begini tidak ada yang akan berani mengatai Uncle Wonwoo lagi."

"Tapi selama ini kan Chanie sudah melindungi uncle," ucapku sembari tersenyum manis,"Gomawo Chanie."

"Sama-sama Uncle. Chanie kan sayang uncle Wonwoo," dia memeluk leherku. Lee Chan sudah seperti anakku sendiri. Selama ini dia yang menemaniku dan membuatku bahagia.

"Syukurlah semua berjalan dengan lancar," seorang pria tampan berambut hitam di samping ranjang menarik napas lega. Jas putihnya langsung mengingatkanku pada seseorang,"Dr. Lee, terima kasih banyak," dia tersenyum senang.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku hyung. Aku hanya berusaha menjalankan tugasku dengan baik," ucapnya santai. Pantas saja Chan terlihat imut begini, ayahnya saja tampan dan masih terlihat sangat muda. Kenapa orang setampan dia mencintai orang biasa sepertiku?

"Wonwon, selamat datang kembali di dunia," ujar Soonyoung yang terlihat semakin tampan dari terakhir kali kuingat. Rambutnya kini dicat blonde dan sudah terpotong rapi. Kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya membuatnya makin menarik.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan, tapi tidak ada orang lain lagi di sana. Seberapa besarpun aku berharap Mingyu akan menjadi orang pertama yang kulihat, semuanya hanya harapan. Dia bahkan tidak datang menemuiku membuatku kecewa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Soonyoung-ah, dimana Mingyu?" aku bertanya saat aku dan Soonyoung tinggal berdua saja. Bukannya menjawab, dia justru berjalan ke ambang pintu dan menutup pintu memastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang menguping pembicaraan kami.

"Won, polisi sudah menghubungiku mengenai kasusmu. Mereka telah berhasil menemukan pelaku tabrak lari yang mencelakaimu," parasnya berubah serius dan kerutan di dahinya mulai timbul.

"Soonyoung-ah, aku bertanya mengenai keberadaan Mingyu padamu, bukan tentang pelaku penabrakan itu!" ucapku kesal karena sahabatku itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku sama sekali.

"Won, bisakah kau mendengarkanku dulu!"

"Aniya Soonyoung-ah. Sebelum aku menjalani operasi Mingyu menghilang. Dan kau pasti tahu perkembangan keberadaannya karena kau bekerja di perusahaannya. Aku hanya ingin tahu tentang itu, bukan yang lain. Aku tidak peduli pada penabrak itu sama sekali Soonyoung-ah. Biarkan saja poli-."

"Bahkan kalau penabrak itu adalah Mingyu sekalipun?" tanyanya memotong ucapanku. Aku terdiam dan menatapnya tidak percaya. Apa yang barusan dikatakannya? Seharusnya dia tidak main-main dengan hal ini. Ya Tuhan, Soonyoung itu seorang pengacara.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kenapa kau seolah-olah menuduh Mingyu sebagai pelakunya?" aku membelalakkan mata padanya, bukan hanya karena marah dia telah menuduh Mingyu, tapi juga takut seandainya perkataannya benar.

Dia mendekatiku dan menarik keluar sebuah map dari dalam tas kerja yang tergeletak di atas kursi di samping tempat tidurku. Dengan berat hati dia memberikan map itu padaku dan memberikan isyarat padaku untuk membukanya. Setelah mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi dan melepaskan kacamata yang dipakai, tangannya memijit-mijit keningnya yang sepertinya berasa mau pecah.

"Apa ini?' tanyaku saat foto-foto mengerikan yang pertama kukeluarkan dari dalam map berada di tanganku. Aku bergidik ngeri ketika melhat kubangan darah di dalam foto itu. Itukah aku?

"Foto-foto itu bukti CCTV di tempat kejadian. Lihatlah lamborghini merah yang ada di depan tubuhmu dalam foto!" perintahnya tanpa melihatku. Kuperhatikan dengan seksama mobil itu dan pengemudinya lebih menarik perhatianku. Pria tampan yang tak kukenal.

"Siapa pria itu?" tanyaku polos.

"Kim Mingyu," Soonyoung menjawab singkat.

"Tidak mungkin," aku menggeleng kuat-kuat berusaha menyangkal semuanya. Tidak mungkin Mingyu adalah orang yang melakukan semua itu. Mingyu adalah orang yang baik, walaupun pertama kali bertemu dia sangat kasar.

" _Hyung, aku janji akan membawakan dunia untukmu."_

" _Mwo? Dunia? Kau ini kenapa Kim Mingyu?"_

" _Hyung, jeongmal mianhaeyo. Aku benar-benar menyesal dan ingatlah bahwa aku tidak sengaja melakukan semuanya. Aku akan memperbaiki semuanya karena aku mencintaimu. Aku berjanji akan mengembalikan semua duniamu. Aku akan mengembalikan semua warna-warni itu."_

Kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu melintas di pikiranku. Tingkah aneh Mingyu sebelum menghilang. Dan kata-kata terakhirnya. Apakah dia sudah mengetahui semuanya dan merasa bersalah padaku? Itukah sebabnya dia terus-terusan meminta maaf padaku? Itukah sebabnya dia menghilang?

"Won," Soonyoung mengguncang pelan pundakku membuatku menatapnya. Dia kembali menyodorkan sebuah surat kabar padaku. Kubuka lipatan surat kabar itu dan betapa kagetnya aku melihat tajuk utama yang terpampang dengan sangat jelas. Tercetak dengan huruf berukuran besar ' _Depresi Berat, CEO Muda Mengakhiri Hidupnya'_ disertai gambar seorang pria tampan persis yang ada di dalam mobil itu sedang tersenyum. Dengan segera kubuka halaman tempat artikel tersebut berada. Aku berusaha membaca artikel itu secepat mungkin.

 _Kim Mingyu (24), seorang CEO muda dari_ _Kim_ _Corporation mengejutkan Korea Selatan. CEO yang dikenal tertutup dan tidak ingin hidupnya dipublikasikan ini berusaha mengakhiri hidupnya melalui kecelakaan tunggal di daerah perbatasan Gwanghado, senin pagi. Pria tampan ini melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan di luar batas hingga menabrak pembatas jalan mengakibatkannya jatuh dan tenggelam di laut. Tubuh korban ditemukan beberapa saat setelah Tim pencari melakukan penyisiran secara intensif di tempat yang diduga menjadi posisi mobil korban._ _Setelah diketemukan, korban langsung diterbangkan menuju Seoul International Hospital untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Beberapa polisi yang menjaga tempat itu menolak memberikan pernyataan terkait kejadian tragis ini._

Air mataku menetes setelah membaca artikel itu. Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa semuanya harus berakhir seperti ini? Apa salah kami sehingga Tuhan memberikan cobaan semacam ini pada kami? Mingyu bunuh diri karena merasa bersalah dan ingin memberikan dunia bagiku dan mengembalikan semua warna dalam hidupku. Apakah itu artinya…

"Soonyoung-ah, siapa pendonor kornea mata untukku?" aku memegang erat lengan Soonyoung takut untuk mendengar jawabannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah satu tahun kejadian itu berlalu. Aku bersembunyi dari semua orang, bahkan dari keluargaku sekalipun. Aku hanya percaya pada Hansol untuk mendekatiku. Setelah Wonwoo hyung menarik gugatannya di kepolisian dan menyatakan bahwa ia sudah ikhlas atas semua yang terjadi dan tidak ingin memperkarakan lebih lanjut kasus itu, aku justru kabur darinya.

Aku memang bodoh, seperti yang selama ini Hansol katakan padaku. Aku takut Wonwoo hyung tidak akan memaafkanku. Ani, sebenarnya bukan hanya itu. Aku sangat malu untuk bertemu dengannya. Aku yang membuatnya buta, tapi aku justru ingin membuatnya menjadi milikku. Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku? Berani-beraninya aku menaruh hati pada kekasih sahabatku.

Aku seorang tahanan kota sekarang. Kepolisian memastikan aku masih berada di bawah pantauan mereka selama satu setengah tahun. Setiap hari akan selalu ada polisi yang mengecek keadaanku, entah itu Kim Wonshik atau Choi Seungcheol. Walaupun mereka kini terlihat lebih bersahabat, tetap saja ada sedikit trauma ketika melihat mereka datang mengenakan seragam polisi. Aku lebih suka kalau mereka berpakaian bebas.

"Sudah satu tahun Anda mengurung diri di sini Mingyu-ssi," ujar detektif Choi yang menatapku dengan tatapan iba seperti itu. Tentu saja mereka yang melihatku sekarang pasti akan merasa kasihan, aku lumpuh dan tidak berdaya. Tapi aku bukanlah manusia yang pantas dikasihani. Aku ini orang jahat.

"Aku lebih suka di sini Seungcheol-ssi. Di tempat ini aku tidak perlu khawatir akan bertemu banyak orang," jawabku dengan jujur, masih sambil memandang laut yang terhampar luas. Dari tebing ini aku bisa menyaksikan ombak yang berusaha memecah batu karang berdebur meninggalkan buih putih kemudian menghilang.

"Saya mengerti kalau Anda tidak suka bertemu banyak orang, tapi apakah Anda tidak ingin menyembuhkan penyakit Anda?" polisi itu duduk di kursi samping meja teh, masih sambil menatapku.

"Untuk apa kesembuhan? Anda tahu apa yang aku alami adalah hukuman yang pantas aku terima atas semua kesalahanku?" ucapku datar.

"Astaga Mingyu-ssi Anda tidak boleh berkata begitu! Kita semua tahu kalau kecelakaan itu tidak ada unsur kesengajaannya. Anda tidak sengaja menabrak Wonwoo-ssi dan menyebabkannya menjadi buta."

Aku diam saja dan tetap memandang laut dengan tenang. Aku memang keras kepala. Sekali aku menetapkan tujuanku maka aku tidak akan pernah berpaling. Sekali aku menyatakan tidak mau berarti aku memang tidak mau melakukannya.

"Bahkan Anda tidak ingin menyembuhkan diri Anda demi Hansol yang sudah dengan sabar menjaga Anda? Dia yang selalu berada di sisi Anda tanpa meminta apapun. Sahabat Anda yang sangat menyayangi Anda, yang sangat menginginkan Anda bisa sembuh seperti sedia kala."

Hansol. Ya, dia selalu ada di sisiku. Di saat aku menjadi seorang bajingan karena memutuskan persahabatan dengan Seokmin, dia juga yang tetap di sisiku. Bahkan hingga saat ini dia masih setia mengurusku. Dia yang diam-diam menangis melihat keadaanku yang menyedihkan seperti ini. Dia yang tidak pernah meminta balasan dari perlakuan tulusnya padaku. Choi Hansol aku sangat berhutang budi padamu.

Malam itu, saat Hansol kembali dari kantor aku menatapnya dengan lembut dan berkata,"Hansol-ah, bisakah besok kau antarkan aku ke rumah sakit?" lelah yang menggayuti tubuhnya seakan hilang dan seulas senyum menggantikan ekspresi datar yang beberapa bulan ini selalu bergantung di sana.

"Tentu hyung."

Begitulah akhirnya aku berada di taman Seoul International Hospital menatap anak-anak berlarian kesana kemari. Hansol mengatakan kalau dia perlu menemui dokter syaraf terlebih dahulu karena kunjungan kami sangat mendadak. Sambil merenung, aku seperti merasakan deja vu. Aku yakin pernah melakukan sesuatu seperti ini. Menatap anak-anak di sebuah taman. Ah ya, kejadian ini mirip saat aku bertemu Wonwoo satu tahun yang lalu.

Aku memutar kursi roda yang kududuki untuk pergi dari tempat ini karena perasaanku tidak enak. Benar saja, saat aku sudah berputar 180 derajat, kursi rodaku menabrak seseorang. Kudongakkan kepalaku untuk meminta maaf pada orang tersebut, tetapi betapa terkejutnya aku setelah mendapati seseorang yang menunjukkan ekspresi sama terkejutnya denganku. Kata maaf yang hendak kukatakan tercekat di tenggorokan membuatku hanya mematung.

"Mingyu-ya," suaranya masih seberat dulu, persis seperti di ingatanku. Bola matanya sudah memancarkan cahaya tanda ia sudah dapat melihat. Rambutnya masih berwarna hitam pekat, kontras sekali dengan kulit putihnya yang bersinar. Dia sudah baik-baik saja dan sempurna.

Entah kebodohan apalagi yang aku lakukan sekarang. Aku menjalankan kursi rodaku meninggalkan pria yang masih mematung seakan tak percaya bertemu denganku. Aku ingin pergi dari sini. Aku ingin menjauh dari Jeon Wonwoo. Seokmin pasti akan sangat marah kalau dia mengetahui aku bertemu Wonwoo. Dia kan kekasih sahabatku. Oh God, kenapa aku memutuskan untuk datang ke rumah sakit ini?

Wonwoo yang tersadar berusaha lari mengejarku. Tapi aku sudah jauh dari jangkauannya. Aku sudah menyeberangi taman, menyeberang aspal yang merupakan jalan masuk pekarangan rumah sakit, dan berusaha masuk gedung untuk mencari Hansol. Tapi entah kenapa aku berbalik dan melihat Wonwoo hyung yang masih mengejarku dengan putus asa berusaha meraihku. Sebuah mobil yang berkecepatan cukup tinggi bahkan tidak dihiraukannya.

Tidak. Kecelakaan itu tidak boleh terjadi dua kali. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku lumpuh. Aku tak bisa berlari meraihnya menjauhkannya dari mobil itu. Apa dia bodoh? Harusnya dia menghindar sendiri. Apa dia mau mati? Pergilah dan jangan kejar aku!

"Mingyu-ya, jangan pergi!"

Mobil itu semakin mendekat. Aku memejamkan mataku erat. Sesaat kemudian aku merasa tubuhku terbaring di atas rerumputan taman sambil mendengarkan suara debam keras, sepertinya mobil itu telah menabrak tembok gedung dibarengi jeritan orang-orang di sekitar. Kubuka mataku perlahan dan kudapati rambut hitam yang berada di dekapanku.

Kelopak mata Wonwoo hyung terbuka dan menatapku tajam,"Syukurlah kau selamat hyung," ucapku sebelum hilang kesadaran.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**GIMME THE LIGHT**

 **Title : Gimme The Light**

 **Author : Davidrd**

 **Length : Chapter 6/** **6**

 **Pairing :** **Meanie**

 **Genre : Angst, drama, romance**

 **Summary :**

 **Wonwoo adalah pria baik hati yang menjadi buta karena terlibat dalam sebuah kecelakaan, sedangkan Mingyu adalah pria arrogant dan kasar yang memiliki masa lalu kelam dalam hal percintaan.**

 **Bad at writing summaries.** **This is a remake fic.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Don't like don't read. No bashing please! No harsh comment whatsoever!_**

 **.**

 **.**

 _To forgive is the highest, most beautiful form of love. In return, you will receive untold peace and happiness._

Robert Muller

.

.

Gambaran masa laluku yang kelam berkelebat bagai kaset rusak yang diputar dan tidak bisa berhenti. Siluet seorang perempuan yang menggendong seorang bayi di lengannya menarikku untuk mendekat, semakin mendekat hingga sosoknya terlihat jelas bagiku. Mantan kekasih yang telah lama kucintai, calon ibu dari anak-anakku, tetapi juga perempuan yang akan kubenci seumur hidup. Tapi kenapa aku membencinya? Bukankah kesibukanku yang membuatnya berselingkuh dan menggugurkan kandungannya? Aku membuatnya menjadi pembunuh.

" _Oppa, aku sudah siap. Ayo kita pergi sekarang!" Tzuyu yang sudah menata rambutnya menjadi gelung kecil indah serta mengenakan sebuah gaun ketat warna merah yang membuat kulitnya terlihat bersinar itu bersiap untuk meraih lenganku, membuatku hanya menatapnya seolah berusaha meminta maaf._

" _Tzuyu-ah, mianhae."_

 _Raut bahagia di wajahnya langsung berubah kecewa mendengarkan perkataanku. Aku tahu perbuatanku memang sudah keterlaluan. Aku selalu mengingkari janjiku padanya. Entah sudah berapa kali aku membatalkan kencan kami, pertemuan dengan keluarga, pergi ke acara teman, dan banyak lagi yang tidak bisa kutulis satu per satu._

" _Gwaenchana oppa. Aku akan pergi dengan_ _Sana_ _saja. Bukankah sebaiknya kau kembali ke kantor oppa?"ucapnya sembari tersenyum berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan rasa kecewa._

 _Suara pintu kantor yang terbuka mendadak membuatku menghentikan kegiatanku menatap file proposal kerjasama dan mengarahkannya pada wanita yang sudah berdiri di hadapanku sambil berkacak pinggang. Dia tampak kesal dan aku ingin sekali memukul wajahku sendiri saking malunya. Malam ini seharusnya aku menemui orang tua Tzuyu untuk membicarakan hubungan kami, tapi aku benar-benar melupakan janji penting itu karena terlalu sibuk dengan tumpukan file yang harus kuteliti dan tanda tangani._

" _Tzuyu-ah," aku meletakkan pulpen yang kugenggam ke atas meja dan berdiri dengan tergopoh-gopoh._

" _Oppa, apakah kau sedang lembur sekarang? Kau pasti sangat sibuk sampai lupa makan. Untung saja aku tadi mampir ke restoran favoritmu dan membawa ini," ucapnya sambil menunjukkan paperbag yang dibawanya._

" _Tzuyu-ah, mianhae," aku berjalan ke arahnya berniat untuk meminta maaf atas kelalaianku, tapi dia justru menyeretku untuk duduk di sofa dan mulai menyuapkan makanan yang sudah ditatanya di atas meja,"Makanlah ini! Kau butuh pasokan energy yang cukup untuk bekerja lembur Oppa."_

 _Dia tidak pernah menyalahkanku akan hal itu._ _Aku merasa sangat malu pada diriku sendiri._

 _Seorang wanita tertidur lelap di depan televisi yang masih menyala menayangkan acara bincang-bincang tengah malam. Beragam masakan di meja makan terbengkalai begitu saja. Bahkan lilin yang tadinya menyala sudah habis lumer tak bersisa. Sebuah kartu ucapan tergeletak di dekat sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru, hadiah perayaan annyversary kami._ _Aku mendesah pelan. Sampai kapan aku akan terus begini? Mengecewakan Tzuyu._

Air mata mulai menetes seiring terbukanya kesadaranku akan kesalahan yang pernah kulakukan. Aku selalu memperlakukannya dengan buruk, tapi dia tidak pernah mengeluh. Dia menyimpan semua keluhannya seorang diri dan itu membuatku merasa bodoh. Bahkan, sampai sekarang pun aku tidak pernah meminta maaf padanya atas apa yang pernah kulakukan. Dasar manusia jahat tidak berguna.

Sosok itu memudar berganti jeritan yang panjang dan menyakitkan membuatku harus menutup telinga. Rintihan-rintihan tertahan dan menyayat hati dibarengi munculnya sosok pria yang terbaring lemah di aspal yang dingin. Aku ingin sekali menolong pria itu, tapi tanganku tak bisa meraih apapun. Kutatap seorang pria yang terduduk di balik kemudi sebuah mobil mewah tidak berbuat apa-apa, aku merasa marah. Bukankah seharusnya dia keluar dari mobilnya dan membawa pria malang itu ke rumah sakit? Bukankah seharusnya dia tidak pergi meninggalkan pria malang itu sendirian di jalanan yang sepi? Pria itu pembunuh.

Ya, pria itu aku.

Aku mulai menangis meraung-raung melihat mobil mewah itu lenyap ditelan kegelapan malam. Aku ingin berteriak untuk memaksanya kembali, tapi tak ada suara lain selain raungan tangis menyedihkan yang keluar dari mulutku. Sudah berapa banyak orang yang kubunuh? Sudah berapa banyak aku menyakiti orang-orang yang tidak bersalah? Aku terduduk lemas dan menunduk. Menyadari betapa bodohnya selama ini aku merasa sebagai yang paling tersakiti, sedangkan jauh lebih banyak orang tersakiti karena kelakuanku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pria berambut hitam menghambur ke arah dokter yang baru keluar dari ruang instalasi gawat darurat meninggalkan temannya yang masih terduduk di bangku rumah sakit seorang diri.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan Mingyu?" dokter Jung yang baru saja melepas maskernya tersenyum kecil melihat kekhawatiran yang tersirat di wajah Wonwoo.

"Dia baik-baik saja."

"Tapi kenapa dia pingsan seperti tadi, Dok?"

"Tenang saja Wonwoo-ssi, pasien hanya mengalami shock ringan."

"Shock?"

"Ya, selain shock yang mengejutkan mentalnya, pasien juga mengalami shock akibat saraf motoriknya mengerahkan otot yang sudah lama tertidur supaya bekerja dengan keras. Hal ini biasa terjadi pada orang yang mengalami kelumpuhan. Jadi, sebaiknya kita biarkan pasien istirahat beberapa saat supaya tenaganya pulih kembali."

Sebelum dokter Jung sempat melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Wonwoo, dia menepuk pelan pundak pemuda itu seolah memberikan semangat dan dorongan mental,"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Apabila Mingyu-ssi mau menjalankan terapi yang disarankan untuk kembali menguatkan otot-otot kakinya maka dia akan kembali seperti sebelumnya."

Wonwoo menatap Hansol tajam berusaha menekan pemuda blasteran itu untuk menceritakan semua yang terjadi. Kenapa bisa Mingyu menghilang setelah diberitakan melakukan percobaan bunuh diri tanpa diketahui siapapun termasuk Dr. Lee? Kenapa setelah satu tahun tidak bertemu, Mingyu justru duduk di atas kursi roda? Kenapa dan berpuluh-puluh kenapa lain yang masih saja mengganggu pikirannya.

Tak tahan dengan tatapan menusuk Wonwoo, Hansol angkat bicara,"Mingyu hyung mengalami kelumpuhan setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi. Dokter mengatakan syaraf motorik di otaknya sedikit terganggu karena pasokan oksigen di otaknya berkurang drastis saat ia tenggelam. Bukannya melakukan terapi dan melanjutkan pengobatan, setelah Mingyu hyung sadar, dia justru memintaku untuk membawanya pergi dari rumah sakit. Aku disuruh merahasiakan keberadaanya pada semua orang kecuali pada pihak kepolisian."

The younger mendesah pelan setelah menceritakan semuanya, menyesali kelalaiannya dalam menjaga sahabatnya itu. Seandainya ia bisa memaksa pria keras kepala itu untuk terapi dan berobat, pasti dia sudah sehat.

"Kenapa Mingyu menyuruhmu untuk menyembunyikannya?" Wonwoo yang dari tadi terdiam kini memaksa Hansol untuk kembali menatapnya dengan nada bicaranya yang dingin. Kedua tangan Hansol terkatup dan ibu jarinya berusaha memijat keningnya yang serasa kencang, sedangkan kepalanya kembali menunduk menatap lantai.

" _Hansol-ah, kenapa aku masih hidup?" Mingyu menatap sedih kedua tangannya yang lemah membuat Hansol yang tadinya ingin memarahi pria bodoh itu mengurungkan niatnya._

" _Hyung, Tuhan masih menyayangimu. Itu sebabnya kau masih hidup sekarang," ucapnya sambil berusaha menahan tangis dengan menggigit bagian dalam pipinya. Dia tidak boleh menangis di hadapan Mingyu karena hal itu bisa membuat hyungnya itu makin menyalahkan dirinya._

" _Tuhan? Apakah Tuhan menyayangiku? Tidak Hansol-ah._ _Seharusnya Tuhan mengabulkan satu permintaanku itu. Mencabut nyawaku sehingga aku bisa menyerahkan kornea mataku pada Wonwoo hyung," sang CEO merasa frustasi dan ingin mengacak-acak rambutnya tapi terhalang perban di lengannya yang membalut bekas luka jahitan._

" _Hyung, kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu! Tuhan tahu yang terbaik untuk umatNya."_

" _Hansol-ah, aku tahu itu. Tapi bagaimana dengan Wonwoo hyung. Aku," dia menurunkan kedua tangannya ke pangkuan dan menghela napas pelan,"Mungkin Tuhan memberiku peringatan untuk tidak mendekati Wonwoo hyung lagi," matanya menyorotkan kesedihan yang amat sangat._ _Kemudian dia mengangguk dan berusaha membenarkan ucapannya sendiri,"Benar. Hansol-ah, bawa aku pergi dari sini!"_

Bodoh memang. Dia menuruti saja permintaan konyol Kim Mingyu yang justru berakibat fatal pada kesehatan fisik dan mentalnya. Hanya karena Kim Mingyu takut menemui Jeon Wonwoo. Hanya karena dia tidak ingin menyebarkan kesialan kepada orang yang dicintainya.

Pria yang menggunakan kemeja biru muda itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dan menerawang langit-langit berusaha menahan tangisnya. Jeon Wonwoo yang mengetahui perubahan suasana hati Hansol segera duduk di samping the younger dan melingkarkan lengannya di bahu pria yang selalu dianggapnya dewasa itu sambil sesekali menepuk punggungnya pelan untuk mengurangi sedikit beban yang bergelayut di pundaknya.

"Mianhae kalau aku membuatmu mengingat sesuatu yang menyedihkan," dengan penuh kasih diusapnya punggung pria yang memang belum lama dikenalnya itu seolah mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Choi Hansol yang hanya beberapa kali bertemu dengannya, sahabat Kim Mingyu yang paling setia berada di sisinya. Air mata yang tak terbendung itu menerobos keluar dan membasahi pipinya yang terlihat pucat.

"Mingyu hyung sangat mencintaimu hyung."

Tubuh Wonwoo kaku seketika, seakan berita mengagetkan yang baru didengarnya itu seolah hal yang tidak nyata.

"Hari di saat Seokmin hyung melamarmu, Mingyu hyung sebenarnya ingin mengutarakan perasaannya padamu. Tapi karena Seokmin hyung menyatakan keseriusannya ingin mempersuntingmu, akhirnya Mingyu hyung mengalah. Lagipula dia tidak ingin menyakiti Seokmin hyung lagi. Sialnya di saat ia sedang patah hati itu, polisi mendatangi rumahnya dan memberitahukan kalau ia adalah tersangka tabrak lari terhadapmu. Emosinya tidak stabil dan pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai menghantuinya. Ia memutuskan untuk bunuh diri dan memberikan kornea matanya untukmu sebagai cara menebus dosanya. Tapi Tuhan masih berbaik hati menyelamatkannya, walaupun ia menjadi lumpuh. Karena tidak berhasil menebus kesalahannya padamu ia sangat malu dan takut bertemu denganmu Hyung."

Seolah tersambar petir, Wonwoo berusaha mencerna rahasia Kim Mingyu yang baru saja dibocorkan oleh sahabatnya. Jadi, pengakuan Mingyu satu tahun yang lalu bukanlah kebohongan. Kim Mingyu mencintainya. Pria yang rela mengorbankan nyawanya untuk orang buta seperti Jeon Wonwoo itu ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelopak mata Kim Mingyu membuka perlahan setelah sentuhan lembut jemari yang terasa asing tapi menenangkan mendarat di pipinya. Dia berusaha mendekat ke arah sentuhan untuk mendapatkan lebih, tetapi matanya membelalak terbuka ketika wajah Jeon Wonwoo berada di hadapannya. Dan jemari itu, tentu saja milik pemuda yang selama ini berusaha ia hindari.

Seulas senyum manis menghiasi wajah Jeon Wonwoo. Wajahnya masih sama seperti yang diingatnya terakhir kali. Pipi chubby yang seolah berteriak minta dicubit, mata sipit yang dulu terlihat kosong tanpa ekspresi kini memancarkan cahaya membuat Mingyu bisa membaca gurat kerinduan di sana, dan juga bibir yang hanya dapat diimpikannya selama ini. Seberapa banyak pun ia menghindar, Kim Mingyu tidak bisa berbohong kalau ia sangat merindukan sosok Jeon Wonwoo.

"Akhirnya kau sudah sadar," suara merdu yang selalu terngiang di ingatannya medesak air di pelupuk matanya untuk menetes,"Yah, waegurae? Kenapa kau menangis?" Wonwoo mendadak panik melihat Mingyu yang tiba-tiba saja menangis. Kedua ibu jarinya bergerak untuk menghapus air mata yang justru tak kunjung berhenti itu.

"Mian…hae hyung," hanya kata maaf yang bisa terucap dari bibirnya yang serasa kering. Tangannya yang masih terasa lemah itu mencoba menggenggam pergelangan tangan Wonwoo, menghentikan kegiatan pemuda berambut cokelat tua mengusap air matanya. Bibirnya tak berhenti-hentinya mengucapkan maaf membuat Wonwoo menatapnya tajam.

"Geumanhae!" Wonwoo menarik tangannya untuk menutup telinganya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Dia tidak ingin mendengar Mingyu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri berulang kali apalagi meminta maaf padanya. Pria itu sudah cukup malang, jadi untuk apa Wonwoo menambah bebannya. Mingyu yang terkejut tanpa sadar menghentikan kata maaf yang sedari tadi meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Kim Mingyu," satu kata itu membuat sang businesman memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah Jeon Wonwoo. "Berhentilah mengatakan maaf atau aku akan pergi sekarang juga!" nada ancaman yang serius membuat Mingyu menunduk perlahan berusaha menghindari tatapan tajam orang yang dicintainya itu. Dia berusaha menyibukkan pikirannya dengan memilin-milin ujung selimutnya, mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia kerjakan untuk mengisi suasana yang kikuk ini.

 **Mingyu POV**

Tiba-tiba kurasakan kasur tempatku berbaring sedikit bergelombang menandakan kini Jeon Wonwoo duduk di sisiku. Jantungku berdegup kian tidak teratur. Walaupun aku sudah menyadari perasaanku pada Wonwoo Hyung, bukan berarti kedekatanku dengan pemuda ini tidak akan memberi efek apapun. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku bisa kembali berdekatan dengan Wonwoo yang asli, bukan hanya bayangan maupun imajinasi yang dihasilkan obat pengurang depresi yang kukonsumsi akhir-akhir ini.

Suasana semakin kikuk ketika Wonwoo hyung memutuskan untuk merebahkan kepalanya di pundakku. Apa sebenarnya yang ia pikirkan? Apakah dia tidak tahu kalau sekarang aku harus mengatur detak jantungku karena mustahil kalau dia tidak merasakannya saat dia menempel padaku seperti ini? Setelah beberapa saat kami terdiam, kudengar isakan pelan yang otomatis membuatku menengok ke arahnya.

"Kim Mingyu, bagaimana bisa kau begitu jahat padaku?"

Aku terdiam. Ya, memang aku jahat. Tapi kenapa mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Wonwoo hyung membuatku merasa sangat sakit. Apakah karena selama hanya pendapatnya yang sangat berharga bagiku? Aku tidak peduli pendapat orang lain, hanya Wonwoo hyung yang kuperlukan.

Dia "Bagaimana bisa kau mencoba melakukan hal bodoh itu hanya karena merasa bersalah padaku? Kau tahu betapa aku mengkhawatirkanmu? Tahukah kau betapa aku merasa bdooh karena selama ini tidak mengetahui perasaanmu padaku? Tahu-."

Aku memotong perkataannya,"Hyung, aku hampir saja membunuhmu. Bukan hanya sekali, tetapi dua kali Hyung. Bagaimana bisa aku tetap ada di sisimu kalau aku selalu membawa dampak buruk bagimu? Kau kehilangan prospek karier yang cemerlang karena kebodohanku. Kau kehilangan hal yang paling berhar-."

Aku tak bisa berkata-kata. Jeon Wonwoo membungkamku dengan ciuman. Bibir tipisnya terasa hangat dan basah karena air mata yang masih saja berlinang. Kedua tangannya bersarang di leherku, membuatku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku. Tanpa sadar kulingkarkan lenganku di pinggangnya, menarik tubuhnya lebih dekat dan semakin dekat. Aku tidak ingin moment ini berakhir begitu saja. Saat-saat seperti ini hanya mimpi, sesuatu yang tak akan pernah terjadi di kenyataan. Jadi aku harus mengingatnya baik-baik.

"I Love You Kim Mingyu," ucapnya di sela-sela ciuman kami. Aku tersentak dan membelalakkan mata seolah tak percaya dengan indera pendengaranku. Seketika aku merasa bisa mendengar desir darah yang mengalir begitu deras di dalam urat nadiku memaksaku berpikir ekstra keras mengolah kata-kata ajaib yang baru saja diucapkan Jeon Wonwoo.

Tangannya mengusap pelan wajahku membuyarkan lamunanku, napasnya terasa mendekat dan semakin mendekat. Dapat kurasakan hembusan napasnya mengenai wajahku. Dia mengucapkan mantra itu lagi sembari membelai lembut wajahku,"Kim Mingyu saranghae."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang anak kecil berlarian di taman mengejar kupu-kupu sambil mengacung-acungkan jaring kecilnya berusaha menangkap ciptaan Tuhan itu. Sesekali ia terlihat melompat untuk menjangkau kupu-kupu yang terbang kian tinggi. Gelak tawanya membuat orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya menatapnya sambil tersenyum dan bertanya-tanya siapakah orang yang beruntung menjadi orang tuanya.

Karena asyik menatap ke atas, anak itu tidak menyadari sebuah gundukan tanah yang ada di depannya. Sontak anak itu terjatuh membuat beberapa orang yang sedang sibuk berbincang segera bergerak ke arahnya seperti magnet. Seorang pria berambut hitam sampai terlebih dahulu dan segera membantu si anak berdiri.

"Chanie, gwaenchana?" ditepuknya bagian bokong anak itu berusaha menghilangkan debu dan tanah yang menempel di tubuhnya. Anak itu hanya mengangguk pelan sambil berusaha mengusap air mata yang keluar dari matanya dengan kepalan tangannya yang juga kotor karena tanah.

"Aigoo Chanie jangan menangis," seorang pria lain membantu mengusap wajah anak kecil itu dengan sebuah sapu tangan. Setelah merasa puas dengan hasil pekerjaannya, pria itu ganti membersihkan tangan Chan.

"Chan tidak menangis," ucapnya sambil berusaha menjauhi pria pembawa sapu tangan. Pipinya digembungkan menunjukkan ekspresi kesalnya,"Chan kan tidak cengeng. Ya kan appa?" anak itu menoleh pada lelaki yang tiba paling akhir di tempat.

Masih sambil berusaha mengatur napas, pria itu menatap anaknya penuh sayang,"Tentu. Chan kan sudah besar, sudah pasti tidak cengeng."

Mendengar pembelaan ayahnya, Chan membusungkan dadanya,"Tuh kan, uncle Mingyu dengar sendiri. Chan kan mau jadi superman, jadi jatuh kaya tadi nggak berasa apa-apa."

"Mwo? Chan mau jadi superman?" Mingyu tertawa mendengar jawaban polos anak kecil di depannya.

"Tentu. Chan kan ingin melindungi orang-orang baik seperti Uncle Wonwoo," dia memeluk leher Wonwoo erat membuat pria yang sekarang bekerja sebagai pelatih rap dan komposer itu mencium pipi Chan karena gemas.

"Yah! Uncle Wonwoo kan milik Uncle Mingyu, jadi uncle yang akan melindunginya."

"Tidak bisa! Pokoknya kalau sudah besar Chan akan menikah dengan uncle Wonwoo titik."

Seokmin yang melihat anaknya berebut Wonwoo dengan sahabatnya hanya bisa tertawa. Bagaimana bisa dia mempunyai anak secerdas Chan? Ah, pasti dari gen ibunya. Selama yang dia ingat, ia tidak sepemberani itu waktu kecil. Apalagi Chan bisa membuat Kim Mingyu kalah omong darinya, itu adalah hal yang luar biasa. Karena Kim Mingyu adalah _the biggest stubborn person he ever know_.

"Chanie, lihat uncle Soonyoung bawa apa?" pengacara Kim Corporation tiba-tiba saja datang membawa sebuah plastik besar berisi entah apa ke tengah taman. Di belakangnya Choi Hansol terengah-engah mengikuti rekan kerjanya yang sangat hyperactive.

Chan yang tadinya sibuk berkelahi dengan Mingyu langsung berlari ke arah sang pengacara sambil tersenyum lebar melupakan perkelahiannya barusan. Mingyu harus mencatat itu. Es krim. Makanan penakluk si _little devil_ Chan. Jadi, kalau lain kali dia berusaha merebut Wonwoo darinya, Mingyu cukup membawakannya es krim.

"Hyung, maaf membuatmu lama menunggu," sapa Hansol sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tikar yang mereka bawa dari rumah.

"Ah, tak apa Hansol-ah. Terima kasih sudah berusaha datang secepat mungkin dari kantor," Mingyu melemparkan senyum tulusnya.

"Yah! Bagaimana bisa orang dengan tiga kaki sepertimu mengalahkanku berlari ke arah Chan?" Seokmin yang mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hansol menatap heran ke arah sang CEO.

"Hahaha, sepertinya kau sudah mengalami gejala penuaan Seokmin-ah!" kalimatnya hanya disambut jaring kecil Chan yang melayang ke wajahnya dibarengi sebuah umpatan kecil,"Sialan kau!"

"Sudahlah. Pria berkaki tiga ini sebentar lagi akan sembuh total dan meninggalkan kaki tiganya di rumah. Dokter sudah mengizinkannya tidak menggunakan _cructh_ mulai minggu depan," Wonwoo yang mendekati mereka membela sang kekasih sambil mengulurkan kantong plastik berisi es Krim ke arah tiga bersahabat itu. Sedangkan Soonyoung yang tadi membawanya kini tengah asik berkejar-kejaran dengan Chan di tengah taman.

"Benarkah hyung?" tanya Hansol dengan sigap bangun dari posisinya. Mingyu tersenyum kecil.

"Wah, berarti kau akan menunggu Wonwoo hyung di altar dengan kedua kakimu? Tidak ada tambahan?" kini giliran Seokmin yang mendapat lemparan bungkus es Krim tepat di wajahnya.

"Sialan kau!" Hansol tertawa melihat betapa bodohnya Seokmin terlihat sekarang. Sisa es krim yang meleleh di dalam bungkus ternyata membasahi wajahnya meninggalkan noda jelek yang langsung membuat orang tertawa apabila melihatnya.

 _Begitulah akhirnya. Di taman ini aku memulai kesedihan itu, tetapi di taman inilah sekarang aku menemukan kebahagiaaan. Kadang kita tidak bisa menebak akhir sebuah cerita. Akankah itu menjadi kisah bahagia ataupun tragis. Tetapi bagaimana akhir cerita itu, kita sendiri yang menentukan. Ketika kisah tragis itu kita biarkan saja maka kita tidak akan pernah menemui bahagia. Jadi, bergeraklah dan temukan kebahagiaanmu._

 **THE END**


End file.
